Irish Rose
by teenyshamrock
Summary: Enya moves to charming after her life in Ireland is turned upside down.  She must find her place within the Sons of Anarchy world as well as balancing her love life and her own demons.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored with my other Chibs story so I started a new one. This story does not fit into any of the SOA seasons, it does not follow any of the story lines but takes place in 2010.**

**I don't own any of the SOA characters, Enya is my character.**

"Are these lads like the Sons back home Uncle Mick?" Enya asked her godfather as he turned the large truck into the Sons of Anarchy Cali chapter lot.

"Aye, bit more ruthless I guess nothing you can't handle though love. You just need to remember that Clay looks after himself and his club over everything else, his loyalty can waiver more than the lads your use to hanging around with." I pained him to have to ship his beloved goddaughter off to America, trusting her safety with the likes of SAMCRO but he had little choice.

"What's stopping them from telling me to get lost? You haven't given them any warning, what if..." she was cut off as he killed the engine and turned to her, "we don't have any choice right now. Just stick to the story yeah? I'll set you up with a phone before I head back to Ireland, prepaid, so you can ring your Ma and me without it being tracked or anything."

A group of rough looking men walked out of the building and headed over to the truck, at first she got a bit worried looking at all of them but then she saw a man from her past and a smile graced her lips before she barrelled out of the truck.

Chibs followed Clay out of the clubhouse as Mceevy pulled into the lott. "He's not alone," said Clay not very happy at the sight of a young girl in the passenger seat.

"Holy shit," yelled Chibs receiving confused looks from the other guys as he ran off to meet the girl getting out of the truck.

"Filip" Enya jumped out of the truck and into the waiting arms of the Scot.

"Jaysus Christ it's been a long time. What are you doing States side?" his expression went from happy to worry in a split second "Your Ma, she's alright yeah?"

"Aye Uncle Filip, she's grand, bit pissed at me right now mind but other than that it's okay." Enya pushed away from her sudo uncle and headed back into the truck pulling out a large duffle bag. "Mind if I sent up in Charming for awhile?" she gave Chibs a grin and he knew straight away that things in her home land were not as grand as she was making out.

"What's with the girl?" Clay asked his Irish gun supplier.

"Sorry Clay, didn't have a chance to give you a heads up. That's Enya, my goddaughter, she's in a bit of trouble back home and needed to get off the island for a bit. I didn't know where else to take her, Chibs is about the only person out of Ireland that I would trust with her."

"So what you're telling me is that you want her to be under our protection? We go back awhile Michael I get that but the Sons are not a nanny business, I can't spare my guys to look after her all the time." Clay was annoyed but this surprised visitor, he knew he was going to have to put it to a vote and he knew the guys would all vote to keep her around but he wanted to make a point that he didn't like the idea.

Enya walked over the the group of men with Chibs, his arm chucked over her shoulder. "Boys, this is Enya, I've known her since she was a wee baby in Ireland, she's like family," he took her duffle bag and chucked it to a nearby prospect, "chuck that in my room boy."

"En, this is Clay Morrow, president of Redwood Original, that's Jax his vice and these are their boys. Clay I'm not asking you to have eyes on her all day every day, just give her somewhere to stay, she knows about the guns, can assemble and disassemble faster than any of the guys I know, she won't cause trouble, you have my word and hers, right En?"

"Aye, promise," she gave her sweetest smile possible. "And, I know it's not much but I come with half dozen AKs and a few Glock nines, yours free in return for a roof over my head and protection in the unlikely even I need it."

Clay turned to look at his boys who looked at him and then to her and then to Chibs. His face said it all, having Enya around was what he wanted and so when Clay put it to a vote all hands went in the air in agreement.

"Don't call me Filip round here, I go by Chibs and only Chibs," Enya nodded at his words as he ushered her into his room shutting the door behind them.

"Aw, okay Chibs it is. I really thought Clay was going to chuck me out on my arse, do many chicks live in the club house?"

"Um, none, you would be the first. I think he would have chucked you on your arse if it wasn't for the guns you offered, damn smart move girlie." Chibs sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair feeling a little stressed by her presence in Charming, he knew something was wrong but he didn't want to bring up the topic, yet.

"And the fact you have blossomed into a damn fine looking girl would have helped with the guys voting for you to stay," he laughed.

"Ah I know, I'm a hottie," he laughed sitting next to him on the bed getting serious, "thanks F.. Chibs, it means a lot knowing you wanted me around."

Chibs looked at her and felt a pang of sadness remembering his old life in Belfast, "shit, you look like your Da you know that? Same dark hair, same gray eyes but your Ma, she's in your smile."

At twenty-five Enya looked twenty, her skin was flawless, she lacked her mother's red hair and freckles and inherited her father's height ability to tan. She wore her hair out and long to show off the different dark shades of brown that naturally streaked it.

"Hear from your Da much these days?" Chibs asked not looking at her, not wanting to see her face as he mention her father.

"We don't talk about him, you know that," she whispered and he regretted the question.

**Reviews are much welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember I'm not following the story lines of the show so some people who are dead or not in the show often are in this story and some who are often in it are never in my story.**

Enya sat on top of a picnic table outside the SAMCRO saying goodbye to her godfather. He had his arm around her shoulders while she was turned into him, eyes full of tears that she would not allow to fall.

"You look after my ma Mick, she's all a mess with worrying about me and I don't want her doing anything daft." She sniffed and stood up, "you tell her Filip Telford is looking after me and she has nothing to worry about."

"En, I think the fact Telford is looking after you worries her more than the bloody UVF finding you. She knows as well as the rest of bloody Belfast you had an infatuation with him before he left to come here. Don't go getting all attracts to him, as your ma always say.."

"It will all end in tears," Enya finished blushing at the mention of her school girl crush on Chibs.

"Och you heard Chibs, he still thinks I'm that little girl who followed him around Belfast with pig tales," she sighed, "he has no interest in me, ma doesn't need worry."

"Aye, just watch yourself girl, your here to keep safe not get into trouble. Check yourself around these guys, when it comes to many things rules are just like with the Belfast chapter but around here you're not the princess of the Army, the name Clark means nothing here." Kissing her on the forehead he walked toward the truck and got in, "the prepay is with Clay, call your Ma as often as you can and call me if you have troubles."

As Enya watched her godfather drive away she was joined by Chibs. "You alright love?"

"Aye," she turned to him and took a deep breath, "I've never left Ireland before, if I wasn't in Northern Ireland I was in the Republic this is all very new and hard."

"Come on girl, all the boys are wanting to meet you, they are all wanting to get to know the 'gun girl'," as she walked in front of him he gave her a little chick in the butt causing her to squeal and do a little skip.

As she walked into the clubhouse she did what she had always been told to do, locate everybody in the room. There were a number of people, a few men wearing cuts standing around a pool table, a few more on sofas surrounded by women dressed in very little and a number of other men scattered about the room also with women. At a table near the bar sat three women who were all sizing her up. Not knowing the women's role and realising that their clothing was much different to the other women Enya avoided eye contact with them remembering that she was the outsider. Back home in Belfast she would have stared them down knowing that she held the power.

"To be honest I can't be arsed introducing to everyone, the girls you don't need to know except the three at that table, their Old Ladies. Same rules apply here as SAMBEL, Old Ladies get your respect and if the boy is wearing a cut then so does he. If anyone gives you trouble let me know yeah," he seemed eager to go join the boys so she nodded and headed to the bar giving the Old Ladies a polite nod as she went.

She pulled up a stool next to the blond she knew as Jax and asked for a beer, "you over 21?" Jax teased.

She smiled at him, "well over, I tuned twenty-five a few weeks ago." She laughed at his surprised look, "I know I don't look that old, good gene I guess," she shrugged.

"You should go over and sit with my mum and the other Old Ladies, I mean, I know you're not an Old Lady but you sure as hell don't look like a croweater or a sweetbutt." He pointed at the table where the three women sat and then to the women on the sofas.

She took in what they were wearing, if they had jeans on they were tight and had skimpy tops on, if they had tops on that covered more skin then they wore shot shots or miniskirts some wore skimpy tops with skimpy bottoms. She assessed her own clothes, baggy jeans and an oversized shirt, not exactly party clothes.

"Yeah, guess I'm a wee underdressed huh. When you're coming into a country illegally on a boat you tend to dress down."

"Ah, don't worry about it darling, you look fine. Come on I'll introduce you to the women," he picked up his beer in one hand and her hand with the other leading her over to the Old Lady table.

"Enya, this is my mother, Clay's old lady, Layla, she's with Opie who is over at the bar and that right there is Tara my Old Lady. Play nice," he warned them all as he pulled out a seat for Enya before heading back to Opie.

"Can I get you guys anything before I sit down?" Enya asked surprising the other women.

All three said "no" in varies forms so Enya took her seat in between Tara and Gemma putting her beer on the table.

"Chib's little Irish Rose huh?" said Gemma, "he's mentioned you a few times, probably more than he mentions Fiona and the kid to be honest."

This news surprised Enya but she acted as though it didn't, "I use to annoy the shit out of him back in the day, I was only about fourteen when he left. He was forced to spend a lot of time with me, keep me out of trouble. Guess he doesn't like to talk about Fi and Keri much, guess he misses them."

"What brings you state side?" asked Tara in an effort to break an awkward silence that had hit the table as Gemma eyed the new comer.

"Got into a bit of trouble with gardi, finally found myself on the UKs terrorist list much to me Ma's horror, she doesn't trust that the Army can keep me out of sight so here I am." Enya shrugged hoping her poker face was enough to fool the old ladies.

Gemma lend towards her, "watch who you tell that story to sweety. My boys in the club, they obviously know we have Army connections but its privileged information. Not all old ladies know that shit and the croweaters sure as shit don't."

Enya nodded to show she understood before Gemma got up and left the table. "She can be scary as hell," said Tara and Layla nodded in agreement, "but once she knows you, once you earn her trust she will treat you better." Then both Tara and Layla left the table as well and it was clear that Tara's words applied to how all of them would treat her.

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

After half an hour of sitting at a table in the club room all by herself Enya began to resign herself to the fact that fitting in, in this club was not going to be easy. As she stood and began to make her way to the hallway and down to her dorm she was stopped by a man, a member of SOA.

"Its Enya right?" he touched her elbow as he passed her giving her a bit of a surprise.

"Um yeah, hi," she gave him a polite smile, "and you are?"

"Kozik, Koz, I'm from the Tacoma charter. You're not giving up already are you? They night is still young. Come sit with me a bit." He pointed to the table she had just vacated and they both head over to sit.

She was on cloud nine with this guy. He touched her arm, called her babe and commented on the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. She knew his words and action were text book flirting but she loved it all the same.

"Shit, coming here must be a massive change for you, must be hard having to give up your life and just move. I mean, I could do it as long as I was with SOA members because the club is my family but you have no family here right?" he rested his head on his hand and looked at her with such intent, as if listening to her was his life force. She melted.

"Aye, a big change alright. I mean I know Chibs from back in the day but moving away from my Ma, thats' what makes it so hard." She drew lines in a puddle of spilt beer on the table with her finger before looking up at him and giving a sad smile. She missed her mother too much already.

"What about your old man? Your father back in Ireland too?" Koz brushed a bit of hair off her face and mentally smiled at the heat he felt rise in her checks, he liked the idea of fresh meat.

"Oh, my Da died a few months ago," as everyone else did when she told them that Koz looked awkward and told her he was sorry.

Behind her Enya heard the sound of glass smashing and her head whipped round to see Chibs right behind her frozen in shock.

"Shite, Filip I'm sorry. Chibs, sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like that, I wanted to tell you meself I just didn't know how." She stood knocked her chair over and grabbed the front of his cut.

"He's dead...?" Chibs felt too many emotions to handle and when Enya began pulling him towards the dorms he followed.

Chibs sat on her bed as she shut the door behind her, "when did it happen? How? Who?"

"'Bout two and a half months ago, one of his own guys took him out, fucking car bomb," she sat next to him but did not look at him.

They sat in silence for a long time before he spoke again, "why are you here Enya? I know you lied to Gemma, she told me you were on the lamb from gardi but I know better. You've been on that bloody terrorist list since the day you were born. Why come here now?" he was mad and she knew it but he did not show it. She knew he would be the one person to see through her lies, the person she needed to tell the truth to in order to pull it off.

Another long silence followed and Chibs gave up, stood and began walking to the door, "Chibs, please don't leave it like this," he stopped but did not turn around.

"Don't come here, invade my new life and lie to me Enya. We can't look after you if we don't know what we are meant to protect you from." His hand lingered on the doorknob, waiting.

"The fucking UVF want me dead. They killed Da and now they want me gone too," her words blurted out in quick fire and she lay back on the bed.

"Why can't the Army protect you in Ireland, why come here?" his confusion was growing. The Real IRA prided itself on being able to hide their own anywhere within the Republic and Northern Ireland.

"The Army council want me gone too," she sighed heavily knowing that this was all a lot for him to take in.

"Jaysus En, what have you done?" he joined her back on her bed laying down too and pulling her into a snugly hug.

"Da tipped me off to an attack on Ma's house, he wanted her and me safe. When his boys found out he was a rat they killed him and made sure our boys knew why. When it was discovered I had contact with my father the Army council said I couldn't be trusted and knew too much."

Chibs did not understand what she was saying. The Ulster Volunteer Force being after her was nothing new, having them as an enemy was a birthright handed down to her from her mother's strong republican family. The Army being after her was confusing, the fact her father was dead was upsetting and the fact her father had contact with her and tried to save her was unbelievable.

When Chibs did not speak she continued, "no one can know, I can't trust any of this with anyone but you. I didn't think Clay would take me in if he knew it could bring the weight of both loyalists and the Army to Charming. He has no..."

"I have to tell him," he cut her off getting off the bed and heading for the door again.

"What? No, you can't. He has no direct link to the council, everything is filtered through Uncle Mick so they won't find out I'm here even if he is kept in the dark. Please, keep this secret for me." She did not need to speak, her eyes did all the begging for her and his heart began to break yet again for this young girl like it had so many years before.

"Don't come here, don't bring my past into my new life like this and expect me to jump when you tell me to like I did before. This club is my family and I need to protect it," his voice started off quiet but was reaching a louder level with every word.

"Filip, you've known me since I was a wee thing and" he cut her off again.

"No, no, I knew you _when_ you were a wee thing, it's not the same. I'm not the same as I use to be and by the looks of it neither are you."

His words hurt her unexpectedly. Since he had left Belfast she had no contact with him but she had still held a place for her in his heart and wondered what he looked like as he grew older. Gemma had said he talked about her a lot but evidently of her as a child and not of the woman he imagined she was becoming.

"I'm sorry Enya but I have made enough sacrifices for your family, I need to protect myself and my club now," with that he left the room. Those last words had cut her deep and the tears she had been holding in began to flow.

Face down in her pillow she cried a life time of tears that she had been taught to hold on to. Women of the IRA did not cry they were strong and calm. She cried for her lost country, her abandoned mother, her dead father and for the man who was choosing his club over her life.

**If things seem a tad confusing at the moment don't worry, all will be revealed in time. **

**Don't be shy, review and let me know what your thoughts are.**


	4. Chapter 4

Even though it had not been that late Chibs went to bed after his conversation with Enya, no longer in a party mood. He did not sleep. He stayed awake listening to Enya cry through the thin walls and he argued with himself about what he was going to do.

At around 2am he got up to check on her. She was fast asleep, obviously after crying herself into a coma like state. She looked uncomfortable as she still had her boots and clothes on so he moved towards the bed to undress her. He pulled off her boots and then her jeans expecting her to stir but she didn't, all the travel she had been doing, the stress of leaving her mother and Ireland had caught up to her, she was dead to the world. He left her in her tshirt and covered her to her waist in the sheet. Asleep she looked more like the good little catholic girl he had once known. Who had always forced him to go to church with her everyday and would tell him off if he so much as thought a blasphemous word.

"You have a lot to answer for Terry. Where ever the hell you are." He spoke to his old friend as he left the room looking skyward but had a feeling that if there was a hell that is more likely where he was.

"Clay, I need to call a meeting brother," Chibs took a seat at the bar next to his president.

Clay eyed him up but nodded and yelled "chapel" before the patched members began to file into the meeting room with the large redwood table.

"Whats this about?" asked Juice.

"I have something to say, a lot to say and I don't think you will like it," he looked at his brothers and they looked back at him with different versions of expectant faces.

"Well go on then," said Bobby.

"Enya is in trouble. When she got in last night she claimed she was in trouble with the police in Northern Ireland but she's not. Well she is but that's not why she had to come state side."

"Is this going to be a long story Chibs?" said a hung over Tig.

Ignoring the man next to him Chibs continued starting again, "When Enya was about fourteen it was discovered that her father was a loyalist who had used her mother to get into the IRA ranks. He was a bloody sneaky bastard and to this day I don't know how he did it. He lived a double life for fifteen years gaining the trust of the council but keeping close contact with his loyalist connection as well. He gave them all sorts of info; we lost a lot of good men because of him."

The members of SAMCRO all leaned forward as if they were hearing a story around a camp fire and were eager to hear what happened next. "When the council found out, they were embarrassed and mighty pissed off," at this Clay nodded his head as if he knew the feeling.

"I had been in charge of protecting Enya for about four years when it all happened; she knew everything even though she was only young. When she came to me and begged me to help her father escape from the army who were torturing him I couldn't say no to her. She was so mad at him but he was still her father, my friend. I helped him get to safety, back to loyalist territory and I paid the price."

The members of the club knew he had been exiled and his face deformed by the IRA but never knew why. It was understood by all that he had been allowed to live and set up life in Charming because it gave the IRA a foothold with the Sons, had it not been for that they knew he would have been killed but until now that did not know why.

"I lost all contact with Enya once I left Belfast and Michael always refused to give me information about her or Army life, I knew her being here had to be because of something major, I figured she would tell me eventually, I didn't expect it to be this big." He continued telling them about Terry's death and the target on Enya's back from both sides of the war. He relayed the entire conversation they had had in her dorm the night before and the others sat and listened in total silence.

"She was always a good girl Clay; I don't think she would come here and lie unless she really needed to. She's important to me so I'm asking you to give her another chance. She's fourth generation IRA, he ancestors were there when it all began, she has learnt from the day she was born that lies get you where you need to go and keep you alive. No doubt she has more lies up her sleeve but the big one is out and ..." he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't plead her case anymore, he didn't even think he should have to begin with.

"McKeavey, I'm guessing he is in on the charade too?" asked Clay, Chibs could only nod.

"We have to keep her here then, if the Army find out he helped her he is as good as dead, I don't want his blood on my hands," Piney spoke and everyone nodded, "we go way back with him Clay, he's a shit for not telling us upfront but I he thought he was doing the right thing by his goddaughter."

"She did give us thousands of dollars worth of guns Clay, she lied but she compensated," added Jax.

"All in favour of keeping the sneaky bitch here?" asked Clay, all hands but Tigs went up, "Tig your out voted. Chibs she's on probation, one false move and she is out of here."

"Chibs, brother, I love you but I do not trust her," said Tig as the boys all filed out of the room.

"To be honest man, I don't think I do either." Chibs sighed and Tig nodded happy that Tig was aware of the situation.

Enya rolled over in her bed and woke as she hit something solid. The smell of leather and cigarette smoke filled her nose and she opened her eyes hoping it was Chibs.

"You snore a little, it's cute," said Koz as he looked down at her leaning against the head board.

"Oh, it's you," she didn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"Don't get too excited to see me, you might inflate my ego," he jumped off the bed and lit a cigarette before speaking again, "secrets out, Chibs spilled the beans on why you're really here, not going to lie, everyone is kind of pissed off."

"I'm sorry. God I didn't expect everything to turn to shite so fast. I guess I should have talked to Filip, Chibs, before I got here." She jumped out of bed and paused noticing she was just in panties and her baggy top.

"Did you do that?" she asked pointing to her folded jeans at the end of the bed.

"Nope, but I'm glad someone did," he smiled and tilted his head taking in the sight of her tone, tan legs.

"Ya little shite," she said but she smiled.

"I thought all you paddy's were meant to be pale and white?" he yelled to her as she shut the bathroom door.

"Aye, most of us are," the door opened and she came out to get her clothes from her bag, "my grandmother on my father's side was half Spanish, I don't have much in me but I tan well because of it."

After a long hot shower she dressed in cut off denim shorts and a black singlet. Before leaving the coldness of Belfast she turned many of her jeans into shorts and was thankful she had thought to do so, cali was much warmer.

"You still here?" she asked Koz as she left the bathroom.

"Yeah, thought I would take you to breakfast or lunch I guess it would be now, its two o'clock," he pointed to the bedside clock.

Enya reluctantly accepted his invitation and was thankful that the clubroom was empty as they walked out it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you want to ask questions?" Enya asked Koz as they ate their food. They had talked about many things, music, movies, books (she was surprised to learn he was a bit of a book worm) and the weather difference between Ireland and California. She thought he would bombard her with questions about the Real IRA and her father's betrayal but he didn't.

"I know what I need to know, if you want to talk about it be my guest but I'm guessing you lied so that you didn't have to talk about it," he shrugged his shoulders.

_Thank God for this man, _she thought as she nodded her head.

The conversation moved on to tattoos as Kozik went over his vast amounts and the meaning behind them. She showed him the Celtic cross on her left forearm and the rosary beads that wrapped around her right arm.

"I have others, just random Republican or Catholic symbols, a few quotes here and there," she shrugged, her tattoos were important to her, each had a meaning and a place in her life, some she had no problem talking about others she did not flash around.

"So you're Catholic then? Like Chibs?" he pointed to the beads.

"Aye, was about as pious as they come when I was younger," she smiled at the thought of sitting in the pews of the big church in east Belfast always flanked by soldiers or SAMBEL men. "When I got older I realised the hypocrisy of it, shooting down the enemy yet claiming I was a good catholic didn't seem right. I wasn't about to give up on the Republic so I let go of the church a little, then I lost someone, someone I loved and I turned my back on God completely."

Koz just assumed she was talking about her father and he nodded, "I have never been big on the god thing myself, don't really give it any thought."

By the end of lunch Enya was smitten. Koz knew what to say to make her feel comfortable, to make her laugh and to keep her entertained. The fact he was ridiculously sexy was not lost on her either but as always she told herself to be cautious, only two men in this world had her trust one was on his way back to Ireland and the other somewhere nearby but it was not Koz it was Chibs, always Chibs.

After eating, Koz took Enya back to the clubhouse before zipping off to do his own thing. As she walked into the clubroom she cringed noticing there were more than a few people in there.

"Enya, a word please?" said a voice, she turned to see Clay and Chibs huddled together at a table.

"Clay, Chibs," she said as she approached giving each man a nod but not making eye contact.

"Sit you little lying shamrock," Clay pointed to an empty chair and as she sat he spoke again, "I'm sure Kozik informed you that we know all about you now and why you're here. We talked and decided you can stay but I want you to know that we are watching you. I want you to know that we didn't choose to keep you here because we want to do you a favour, we did it for your godfather and for him,' he thumbed in the direction of Chibs before getting up and walking away.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered to Chibs and he finally looked at her, his hard expression softened immediately at her question.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm bloody mad at you, I wish you had been up front and told the truth before you got out of that truck, but you know damn well that I could never hate you."

An odd silence fell over the table as Chibs words settled in before he spoke again, "what's the deal with you and Koz?" And there he was, the protective Filip she knew and loved.

"No deal," she shrugged. "He's sweet, we get on and that's about it."

"Just watch yourself darlin', these boys," he pointed around the club "they're all sleazes and will go after anything with a pulse."

She laughed knowing all too well the kind of guys that were part of outlaw clubs, "I know, I'm a big girl now I can take care of meself Chibby," she stood and kissed him on his scared cheek before heading to her dorm.

"Dia duit?" (Hello)

"Mam, its Enny, can you talk?"

"Well it's about time you called girl, you trying to kill me with worrying about you?"

Enya sat down on her bed and toed off her converse shows, "Ah Ma you're such a drama queen, this is the first chance I've had to call. I arrived safe, everything is grand here, and I'm fine." She pulled off her jeans and then her tee, flopping down on her bed wishing for air conditioning.

"Och, I know you won't be able to call often, I'm glad you're all right love. Filip happy to see you then?"

"Aye I think so yeah, got a bit of a shock I think ..." she stopped talking and sat up as her door opened and Koz's head popped into her room, at the sight of her in just underwear he got a cheeky grin of his face and wiggled his eye brows up and down.

"Ma, I got to go."

"Why? We have hardly talked," her mother sounded mad.

"I'll call you tomorrow mam, love you," she shut her phone and chucked it on the bedside table.

"American's not fans of knocking?" she said as if she was mad.

"Well so far not knocking has worked out well for me so this American might kick the habit," he shut the door behind him and leaned against the door, not sure if he should attempt anything.

Enya picked up on his cautiousness and slid off the bed, walking towards him.

"You know, where I'm from its mighty bad luck to linger around doors," with one hand she grabs his cut pulling him in to a deep kiss; with the other she locked the door.

Koz had completely forgotten why he had originally come into Enya's room. When he walked in and saw her in her hot pink bra and matching panties he understood what Wendy must have felt like the first time she saw Neverland. Her body was perfectly tanned and toned, no sign of fat anywhere, he was sure her beautiful breasts were calling his name.

Enya reached up and took his cut off, gently folding it and placing it on the small desk. Seeing her treat his cut with such respect made him want to throw her down of the bed but he resisted the urge letting her take the lead. After pushing him onto the bed she removed his singlet as he toed off his boots. She took a moment to study his ink and could see him doing the same of hers. She needed to unwind, to feel empowered and wanted, Koz was the perfect distraction.

Koz lay completely naked on the bed while Enya kissed every inch of him. He was reaching boiling point wanting nothing more than to screw her brains out. Finally, as she slowly licked around his belly button he couldn't take it anymore, in one swift move he was pushing her onto her back ripping off her panties.

A sly smile crossed her face, "look you long enough."

As he lay kisses on her inner thigh a thought suddenly dawned on him, "shit, I don't have anything on me."

Reaching over she took a single condom out of her bedside draw and took it out of its wrapper. Leaning forward she surprised and excited him by rolling the rubber on with her lips.

At first he entered her slowly, moving in and out of her at a gentle pace but this frustrated her. When she began to buck her hips he altered his speed and his force, delighted by the moans that she made.

Afterwards they lay on their backs, sweaty and content. Kozik had expected her to want to snuggle into him like all the other chicks did. When she had caught her breath she simply sat up and yawned.

"That was fun," she said looking back at him over her shoulder.

Kozik was about to reply, to agree that it had been very enjoyable but his words got trapped in his mouth at the sight of a tattoo in the centre of her back. A small, chubby cupid looking baby angel looked back at him, in bold italics was the name 'Filip' and below that the words 'the unconquered spirit is free'. Koz simply nodded.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" she asked.

His mind raced to remember, "oh, some Irish dude stopped by in a green chevy truck, handed over the keys and a parcel, said it had to be handed to Miss Pearce. We didn't think it was you, we thought your name was Clarke but Chibs cracked up laughing, said it was for you."

**Are we liking this so far? I have many things i want to happen in this story but i'm still figuring out how i want it all to play out. Review. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

Enya scrambled to get dressed and ran out of the room leaving behind a slightly mystified Koz. As she entered the clubroom Chibs yelled to her that it was outside and that the parcel was in the glove box. Excitedly she ran out to see her new ride.

Koz plonked himself down on a sofa next to Bobby, Jax and Chibs sat opposite.

"Tell me Kozik, how is it I sent you down there an hour ago yet she only just came out to get her stuff?" inquired Chibs.

"Kozzy, you didn't hit that did you," asked Bobby, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Christ Koz, she's only been here five minutes.

Koz did not take his eyes off Chibs and Chibs stared blankly back at him.

"So how was she?" asked Bobby.

"She's a bit of a tease," shrugged Koz, "isn't that right Filip?"

"I wouldn't have a clue what she's like in the sack. Last time I saw her she was 14 and thought she was going to marry Jesus. Since when do you call me Filip?" To say that Chibs was a little pissed at Kozik's suggestion that he had fucked Enya would be an understatement.

Koz didn't realize how much Enya had gotten under his skin in the last twenty-four hours until he found himself feeling jealous.

"Tell me then brother, why is your name next to a cupid on her back?" all eyes were on Chibs who had no words to offer.

"Look!" Enya came running into the room and shoved a passport into Chib's face, "My name is now Enya Kathleen Pearse and I was not born in Belfast I was born in County Cork."

Chib forced himself to smile up at her, "Ha, I knew when that Irish guy said it was for a Miss Pearse it would be you."

"Well I wasn't about to give up the name Clarke for something generic so I went from having the name of one Republican to another," she shrugged. Padriac Pearse had always been her most loved Republican, the date of his death, 03/05/1916, was tattooed on her wrist.

Surprising everyone there she took a seat on Koz's lap causing him to instinctively wrap an arm around her waist.

Chibs stood and went to the bar feeling confused. He knew that in her younger days Enya had had a school girl crush on him but he never dreamed that those feelings would linger after he had been exiled. Why would his name be on her back in ink? It made no scene to him at all.

Suddenly Enya realised she was sitting next to a man she had yet to meet. Turning to Bobby she offered him a smile, "Hello."

"Enya," he nodded, "Bobby. Good to see you settling in well sweetheart," he chuckled and nodded at Koz.

Jax laughed too expecting her to be shy and embarrassed, "a girls got to pass the time somehow" she said.

Bobby laughed, "I like this one," he told Koz and Enya beamed.

Chibs rejoined them and Bobby couldn't help but mention the tattoo. "Koz mentioned you have a few tattoos Enya."

"More than a few, and more to come," she shrugged.

"And what's the story behind the cupid?" Bobby was looking at her dead in the eye and knew she knew what he was talking about when her eyes flashed with anger.

Enya whipped her head round to look at Koz, "what the fuck did you say to them?" She stood and ran out of the clubroom.

"Christ Bobby, did you have to do that?" asked Koz as he began to stand to go after her.

"Nah, nah, you stay there," said Chibs pushing Koz back down to his seat. Koz was not happy.

Enya sat in her '65 chevy truck wanting to drive away but not wanting to get lost in the streets of Charming at night. She heard the passenger door open and without needing to look, new that Chibs had got in.

"It's not a cupid," she said angrily. "He had no right to talk about my ink with you guys."

"What is it then? Koz said my name was next to it, he thought it meant that you and I had been together." Chibs pulled a small box from the inside pocket of his cut and offered her a cigarette.

As he lit it for her he looked at her face, for the first time really looking. He struggled to find the little girl she use to be instead he saw a hardened woman who had seen too much evil in her short life.

"It's not your name," she exhaled as she spoke, "Well I guess it is, but it's not for you. The baby angel is Filip, my baby boy." She studied her smoke not wanting to see his expression.

"You have a son?" he was shocked and then realised she had said it was a baby angel and he spoke again, "you lost a son?"

"Don't say 'lost'. Lost implies that I don't know where my boy is, I know where he is," her words were a whisper.

"He was the reason my Da and me got close again, he wanted to know his grandson so he reached out when he heard I was pregnant." Now she looked at Chibs and allowed a single tear to fall from her eye.

"Ma was bloody mad but I told her it would be okay, that I would marry the father and everything would be grand because God had given me this gift," once more she exhaled the smoke from her lungs with a shaky breath.

"You don't have to talk about this Enny, I don't need to know."

"No, you do," she reached out and touched his scared face and felt guilty knowing it has been her fault.

"Filip's father and I got married, we had a house and we were so happy. I had him when I was twenty, at first I thought I would be too young to handle a baby but I did well. I always knew what he wanted and he seemed so healthy and happy all the time," tears were streaming from her eyes now, she felt like someone had got a knife and cut open the scars of an old wound.

Making use of the old bench seats Chibs slip over to her and pulled her into a hug. He thought he had become a hard arse biker who had no emotions but this story, this girl was bringing back his humanity.

"When he was six months old he was diagnosed with a rear form of leukaemia, within ten months of finding out he was sick he was dead. He suffered, he suffered so much and it breaks my heart to think I could do nothing for him.

I named him Filip after you. As soon as I found out I was having a boy I told Ma his name would be Filip. To honour the man who saved my father and always looked after me."

From the window Koz was watching. He didn't like the jealousy he was feeling, he didn't like that Enya had invaded his thoughts since the moment he first saw her. He had no clue what they were talking about but Enya looked upset and Chibs was all over her. He made a silent vow to himself that he wouldn't let Chibs win.


	7. Chapter 7

Chibs lay on his bed in the dark processing his conversation with Enya. He understood now why she seemed so hard. She had explained to him that after her son's death she had thrown herself completely into the cause, killing and maiming in the name of the Republican dream. The little girl who had once gone to church every morning and prayed every night was gone; in her place was a woman whose only acceptance of god was her anger towards him.

That night he had a restless sleep. He had dreams, vivid, persistent dreams in which he was holding a naked Enya as they lay on a sofa in an empty room. In his dreams he rubbed his rough hands over her smooth soft skin. He traced along the lines of her many tattoos. She kissed his scars and whispered that she was his.

When he woke the sun was coming into his room, warming his face. Slowly he began to remember his dreams and it disturbed him. He felt like a dirty old man yet at the same time it felt right and comfortable. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and got ready for his day.

As her rounded the corner into the clubroom Chibs paused a moment to see Enya at a table deep in conversation with Gemma.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall for that chat," said Bobby as Chibs took a seat at the bar next to him.

"Oh aye, I don't know who to be more worried about, the Queen of the club or the IRA assassin. Gemma must be giving her the what for about her little web of lies and Enny won't take kindly to that," he sighed heavily hoping the two women would one day be friends.

"What was your role with the Irish charters?" Gemma asked her as Enya aimlessly stirred her coffee.

"Ah, I guess I was kind of the You of the Donegal charter," she shrugged. "When I was eighteen I hooked up with the Sgt in Arm and became his old lady, both vice and Prez were bachelors so I was given the role of being in charge of the women."

"And did they respect you?" asked Gemma.

Enya laughed, "I don't know about respected but they feared me and that was all I cared about. I was the only girl who was allowed to have a gun on me in the clubrooms, the only girl who was part of the IRA, the only one who had killed before."

The ease at which Enya mentioned the fact she had killed gave Gemma the chills but she continued to listen to the younger girl.

"When I moved over to the Belfast chapter I wasn't on the bottom of the pile but I wasn't on the top either. I wasn't an old lady anymore so I guess I became more of a sweetbutt," she shrugged and waited for Gemma to speak.

"And did you lie throw your teeth to all those Irish boys too?" Enya knew Gemma would bring up the lies eventually.

"No, I never needed to and I wouldn't have here if I didn't think I had to. I'm sorry. I realise now that I could have told the truth and it would have been okay but I'm not use to trusting people outside of the IRA, and look where that got me."

Gemma could see that Enya was sorry for what she had done but she still had no trust in her. Unlike the boys who were fast getting attached to her Gemma's woman intuition could see that she would cause trouble whether she meant to or not. But she was willing to give the girl a chance.

"Come on let's get out of here, I'm in the mood for some shopping," Gemma stood and went to find Clay to tell him what they were doing. Likewise Enya went over to fill Chibs in.

"Hey Chibby, Bobby," she gave each man a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, look I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I should have kept my mouth shut," Enya never expected an apology.

"Och its fine, you weren't to know that I would have a girly break down over it. Gemma and I are going shopping." She accepted Bobby's apology but quickly changed the subject and her attention back to Chibs.

Clay and Gemma walked into the room just as Chibs was about to protest. "Bobby go find Koz, he's going to go shopping with the girls," said Clay and Chibs relaxed.

"He's in my room," said Enya causing Bobby to chuckle as he headed off down to the rooms.

Against Kozik's will they headed up to Pope to do some shopping as Charming had no mall and few decent shops that Gemma liked. As she followed Enya around a lingerie store Gemma took the chance to ask about Koz who had refused to go into the shop.

"You going to be his old lady or what?" asked Gemma nodding in the direction of the door where Koz was pacing around impatiently.

"Um, not anytime soon," Enya picked up at green bra and put it back down again, it wasn't republican green.

"He says all the right things," she continued, "and he is fun to be with but I'm no dummy. I know he says what he thinks I want to hear and as into him as I am right now I think it will wear off."

Gemma nodded appreciating the honest response. _Yupp, this girl is going to be trouble, _she thought,

Walking down the main street of Pope Enya took in her surroundings. Pope was not bigger than Charming geographically but it was as far as population was concerned. She noticed high rise apartments and a Starbucks as well as a number of other chain stores absent in Charming.

Just as she was about to ask why Charming was so undeveloped in comparison she felt a searing pain in her side. She felt the bullet wound before she heard the shots. None of the shots were aimed, just fired around willy nilly by a single rider before he took off again. She heard screams from the public as they either ran into nearby shops or ducked for cover behind parked cars.

"Shit," yelled Gemma as she watched the lone biker ride away, "fucking Mayan piece of crap," she spat in his direction. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Thankfully Gemma was parked nearby, Koz's bike right next to it. As they got in the Cadi Enya winced. "Gemma, I don't know how to tell you this but I've been shot."

Gemma couldn't believe it. She assumed everyone was fine, she didn't hear Enya cry out in pain when she was hit so both her and Koz didn't bother to check her.

"Oh shit, how bad?" she asked as she put her foot down on the gas to speed up wanting to get back to the club house.

"Just a graze I think," she tried to look at her wound but it hurt to bend on the angle she needed to to get a good look,

Gemma flipped out her phone, "Jax baby, call Tara and tell her she is needed at the club for a gunshot wound... no not me, Enya... Mayan...no not in Charming in Pope." She hung up the phone.

"Tara is a doctor, we need to try keep this out of the hospital if we can, they will notify the cops if we take you to St Thomas and we don't need ATF sniffing around."

"Fine by me," Enya was putting as much pressure on the wound as she could.

Gemma watched as the young girl next to her got paler and paler as they drove along and dangerously high speeds. Koz couldn't figure out why they were travelling so fast but put it down to the fact the girls had been spooked by the shooting.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Chibs saw Gemma's car pull into the parking lot he was on his feet and running to the passenger door, Clay and Jax hot on his heels.

Koz saw his brothers running to the car in front of him and began to suspect that something was wrong, his thoughts were confirmed when Chibs pulled a blood covered Enya out of the car.

"What the fuck?" he whispered. "She got hit?" he asked running over to Gemma.

"She didn't tell me till she was getting in the car, poor thing didn't even make a sound until then, I had no idea." Gemma walked into Clay's awaiting arms.

"What the fuck happened? Where were you?" Jax was pissed off and in Koz's face.

"I was right there man, I didn't see her get hit. It was just one guy, Mayan, opened fire on us in the middle of the main street in Pope."

"Pope is a Mayan area. What were you thinking going up there with your god damn cut on? Christ." Jax left Koz and went into the clubroom to check on Enya.

"How's she doing?" Jaz asked Tara

"She's going to be fine. The bullet grazed her pretty deep so she will need stitches but I can do that here but she will have to take it easy for awhile, real easy."

Chibs had taken Enya straight to his dorm room where she now lay on her bed, tshirt cut off, blood all over the sheets. As soon as Tara got the bleeding under control she stitched the wound and wrapped it.

"She's luck really," Tara said, "if it had been just a little lower it would have got her right on the hip bone and she would have been in big trouble."

"Christ stop talking about me like I'm not here," Enya complained.

"Well at least your damn personality hasn't been effected ya little shite," sighed Chibs.

Tara and Jax left the room leaving Chibs alone with Enya who was fighting to stay awake with all the pain meds now in her system.

"Sorry I made a mess," she laughed

"Eh, 'bout time I cleaned the sheets I guess. Get some sleep," Chibs stood and left the room.

Chibs walked into the clubroom and locked on to Koz heading right for him and landing a punch right on his jaw before Jaz was grabbing at him and pulling him away.

"I've already had a go at him man, calm down," said Jax throwing Chibs at the sofa.

"It's not my fucking fault, I told them Pope was a bad idea, I just didn't think to ditch the patch. That Mayan came out of nowhere man," as Koz spoke his lower lip got bigger and bigger. He did feel guilty that he hadn't known she had been shot but he was not about to take the blame.

"Koz no one is blaming you," said Clay, "everyone is just a little on edge right now. I think it is best you head back to Tacoma. You said you wanted to go Nomad and you need your club's vote to do that so go up and sort it."

Koz knew he could not argue, "fine, I'll go first thing tomorrow morning."

Chibs returned to his room where he stayed for the rest of the day sitting at his desk not wanting to move the bed and disturbed his sleeping Irish Rose. He shook that thought from his head, "not MY Irish Rose" he told himself.

The next morning Enya woke early to the sound to the sound of Chibs light snoring and a tap at the door.

"Hey," Enya whispered as Koz walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he kept his voice low not wanting disturb Chibs.

"Grand, not much pain at all, at the moment any way. You're up early,"

"Yeah, I'm heading out, back up to Tacoma. I have shit to short out, don't sure when I will be back in Charming. Wanted to check on you, say bye." Koz didn't know how he had expected her to react but the fact she did not seem to care at all hurt.

"Oh, okay. Have a safe trip then yeah? And I will see you when you get back," she didn't know what to say. In typical Enya fashion she had gone from being in love with Koz to wishing he would leave her alone. The last man she had more than a one night stand with had been the father of her child.

Just as he turned to leave the room Enya spotted his lip, "wait. What happened to your lip? It's massive."

"Nothing, bye babe." And with that he was gone but not before shooting Chibs a dirty look that did not go unnoticed by Enya.

When Chibs woke he was stiff and sore. The clock on the bed side table told him it was 10am. On the bed lay a bored looking Enya.

"Jasus 'bout time you woke up, I've been awake for hours. Why are you over there?"

"Didn't want to wake you or jar the bed. You're looking good for someone who was recently shot."

"Ah, you know I always look good Chibby," she made a move to get off the bed.

"Oi, you're not meant to be moving"

"I've had multiply trips to the bathroom by myself I think I can manage a wee walk to the clubrooms," she sighed and then winced.

"Come on, I'll carry you out to one of the sofas" said Chibs and he carefully picked her up bridal style.

"Oh Chibs, my hero," she said in a damsel in distress tone.

"You're going to be the death of me girl," he chuckled as they left his room.

"She lives," exclaimed Bobby hands in the air.

"Hey doll, I'm Tig good to see your okay," Tig introduced himself to her as he sat in the sofa opposite her.

Over at the bar Bobby was talking to Chibs, she doesn't seem to cut about Koz leaving. Saw him say good bye to her this morning, he wasn't too happy at all."

"I think Enya has become pretty good at hiding emotion, who knows what she thinks about it all," Chibs shrugged.

"I don't think she had all the much interest in him," said Bobby sparking Chibs' interest.

"What makes you say that?"

"I was talking to ol' Koz last night, you know getting the dirty details. He said Enya always lets him do all the work. Teases him till he just snaps and jumps on her and..."

"I don't need the details. Whats that got to do with anything?" asked Chibs looking at Enya who seemed deep in conversation with Tig.

"She didn't even like cuddling according to Koz."

Chibs didn't take much from what Bobby was saying. These days it wouldn't surprise Chibs if Enya was unable to be romantic.

**Thanks for the reviews people, keep 'em coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week Enya's days consisted of being carried between her room and the clubroom sofa. At first she complained but eventually she gave in. If it wasn't Chibs looking after her it was Tig who spent all his conversations with her trying to make her think Koz was an arse. She didn't buy into it.

Two days after the shooting Tig and Chibs had returned to the clubrooms, they looked bloody and satisfied.

"We were out revenging in your name," Tig had laughed when she questioned their whereabouts. Apparently the Mayan who had shot her had just been patched in and thought that shooting a Son would be a good way to start climbing the MC ladder. He was wrong.

Tig had grown attached to Enya, not that he would ever admit it. He liked that there was a female around who was just as ruthless as he was. At first he had been ready to hate her, hate her for lying and hate her for jumping in bed with Koz but now that he knew her better he adored her.

Ten days after the shooting Tara took the stitches out of Enya's side.

"You're healing really nicely" Tara told her, 'you can start moving around more now."

"Can you tell him that please," Enya nodded in the direction of Chibs who was lingering around the bar waiting for them to be done. "I was trying to move around more days ago but he wouldn't let me."

"That's good. The fact you have been so inactive is probably why you're healing so well. Don't be so hard on him; he is just looking out for you."

When Tara had finished up Tig, Chibs and Happy came over to sit with Enya. She always laughed at the irony of a man who never looked happy having such a name. On this day Happy was shirtless and Enya couldn't help admire his body and his ink.

"What's with the smiley faces?" she asked and the three men chuckled

"One for every kill baby," said Happy and gave her a wink.

Enya lifted the sleeve of her tshirt uncovering her rosary bead tattoo, "each bead that's coloured in," she began to explain, "represents a dead loyalist."

"Christ, you were so fucking innocent once and now look at you," Chibs sounded a little mad as he got up and walked away. In truth he wasn't mad at her for being such a ruthless loyalist killing machine, he was mad at himself for being turned on by that.

"Ah don't worry about him doll," said Tig waving off Chibs.

"Jesus," said Happy, "you have more beads coloured in than I do smiley faces," he almost felt ashamed.

"Oh," she didn't want Happy to feel like she was more ruthless than him, "I make a killer pipe bomb, not all these were done like individual executions or anything."

"Pipe bomb? Don't you every worry about hurting innocence?" asked Tig

"Well yeah, but I never have. I only target known loyalist militant groups, their safe houses and shit."

Tig and Happy nodded, both gaining a whole new level of respect for her, both making a mental not to stay on her good side.

Gemma walked into the room and headed straight towards the trio, "hey baby, I just talked to the doc, hear your stitches are out."

"Hey Gem, yeah hopefully Chibs will stop mothering me now," she sighed.

"Hap, Tig, scram, I need to talk to her,"

"Okay mama," Tig said as they got up and left.

"What's up?" asked Enya giving Gemma a puzzled look.

"Girl you need to lighten up on Chibs. All you do is bitch and moan at him when he is trying to help you, you are driving me nuts."

"Gah, I know. It's just frustrating, I'm not use to being coped up all the time," she sat up and smiled at the lack of pain. "Let's go do something Gem, we can take my truck for a spin."

The pair headed out with Enya driving her truck as Gemma gave directions. They drove all over the place which, because of the size of Charming did not take long. Gemma pointed out where the supermarket was and they went in to stock up on beer and food for the club. After a few hours of being out Enya couldn't take it anymore, sitting upright was taking a toll on her wound.

"Gem, I think I have to head back to the clubhouse. I'm shattered."

"All right, take a left up here," Gemma paused for a second, "guess Chibs was right to worry."

"I know, I know," Enya sighed heavily as they pulled into the lot. "It has been a long time since he was around me, I'm not the girl I was back then but I feel like he expects me to be. It's like he wants me to be some pathetic teenager again."

"Maybe he just wants you to need him, give that some thought." Gemma looked at the bike line up, "looks like only the prospect is here."

"I'll go tell him to get his arse out here and get the food and stuff inside then I am going to sleep."

In her room Enya thought about what Gemma had said, she didn't think Chibs needed anything from her and didn't understand why Gemma would think that. She pushed the thought out of her mind and lay down on her bed, sleep taking over.

As the sky darkened Juice turned the TV in the clubroom on, the news was on and images of burning cars and flags were flashing over the screen.

"Shit," Juice said getting the other guys attention, "Chibs you might want to see this."

The news channel was broadcasting images from the BBC that showed large bomb fires in which on the top flamed the tricolour flag of the Irish Republic.

"It's marching season. Orange men and other loyalists, mostly prods, do it every year to celebrate the conquering of Ireland, it's not exactly news," he shifted his attention back to his beer and the reporter s word reached his ears.

"...the riots are on a scale not seen in Belfast in over a decade. Hundreds of Catholic protesters took to the streets and were attacked by those who had gathered to watch the bomb fires. A number received severe burns as they were thrown on to the bomb fires and many more were arrested."

Chibs shook his head remembering the words Enya had read to him from something by Patrick Pearse when she was little, Ireland unfree will never be at peace.

"Bloody loyalist bastards," yelled Enya from the door way. Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to look at her, her eyes watery in anger. She stormed off back to her dorm room.

As Chibs made a move to follow her Bobby stopped him, "think she might need a bit of time brother."

"You don't understand Bobby, being coped up here all week has been hard on her, she's not use to it. She's not use to being bored and not being a part of the action. I see it in her eyes, she is just itching to get back to Ireland, this," he pointed to the TV, "will make her think she has to go back."

He didn't knock or announce himself; he just opened the door and walked in. He was not surprised to see her shoving clothes into her duffel bag.

"Enny, stop," he said calmly, "there's nothing you can do. En. Enya would you fucking stop and look at me!" he was not longer calm. He moved fast and grabbed her by her wrists.

"My people are in pain Filip, my people are burning, our people. We are miles away from the war we should be fighting. I can't stay here all protected and let them be treated like animals." She struggled against his hold but he tightened it and pushed her up against the wall.

"I don't know those people, I don't care about those people, I care about you. You have given yourself to the pointless war for too long. You, me, so many people have sacrificed too much, too much blood has been spilled in the name of a unified Ireland that will never exists. Your safety depends on you staying here."

His body was pushed up against hers, in their anger they were both breathing hard. Pinned against the wall by his body there was nothing Enya could do. She tried to calm herself but too much was flowing around her head. Her cold grey eyes were locked onto his and he felt like she could see into his soul.

Before she knew what was happening Chibs mouth was covering hers. His lips were fast and urgent against hers and she tasted beer and cigarettes. When his tongue ran over his lover lip she parted them and their tongues collided. He let go of her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his went around her waist desperately trying to be closer to her.

Enya was mad at Chibs; he had just denounced the very thing she felt she had been born to fight for, a unified Ireland. How dare he suggest she had sacrificed too much. Her great grandfather had fought for a unified Republic and paid for it with his blood. No sacrifice was too great for the Cause. Yet his kiss made her feel... she didn't even know what the feeling was but she liked it. She burned all over wanting him inside her, wanting to please him as she felt his erection against her belly.

The Republican in her, as always won. "Go." She pushed him away and opened the door for him.

"Enya I.."

"Just go."

**Remember this is fiction. Yes there is loyalist bomb fires in northern Ireland but i have never heard of Catholics being burnt on those fires, but they do burn the Republic of Ireland's flag. Thanks for the reviews, I am definitely liking this story better than my other one. **


	10. Chapter 10

Enya was confused. She lay on her bed going over and over what had just happened. She touched her finger tips to her lips lightly, she could still taste him, smell him, feel him.

At some point she fell asleep. When she woke the next morning she felt disgusting, her mouth was dry and her hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"I'm never going to get use to this heat," she sighed.

She opted for a cold shower to wake her up and cool her down. At first the water was hard and stung her skin but eventually she grew a bit numb to it. She towelled her hair and chucked it into a damp ponytail. She dressed in a tube top and a mini skirt and headed out to the clubroom.

It was pretty much empty, Tig and Happy sat watching TV there was no sign of Chibs. She found herself wishing Koz was around because she needed a hug that only a guy could give. She stood off to the side of the sofa until Tig saw her.

"Mornin' darlin'," he said as she moved from one foot to the other, "you okay?"

She didn't know how to answer that, "Where's Chibs?"

Happy and Tig looked at each other and then at her both shrugging. "He looked all flustered and shit when he left your room last night, got on his bike and went for a ride. He hasn't been back since."

That little bit of information hit her in the gut hard and without thinking about it she crawled onto Tigs lap and rolled into a ball. His arms flew up in the air in total shock. He looked at Happy as if to say "what the fuck do I do" but when he felt her snuggle into his chest a bit more he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby are you okay?" asked Happy as he reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"Homesick," she sighed and both men nodded.

"That bomb fire shit really got to you huh?" Enya felt the vibrations of Tigs voice through his chest, it was soothing.

"If I was in Belfast I'd..."

"Be six feet underground," Happy finished.

She turned her head to look at him, a big frown on her face.

"Don't look at me like that," he frowned back. "There's no point in thinking that you could help those people if you were home because if you were you would be dead and you know it."

"You may not like it but Charming is home now. Even if you could leave I wouldn't let you, you're needed here now, we're a family." Tig's words washed over her and she kissed him on the cheek to let him know he had said the right thing.

"Should I be worried about Chibs?"

"He's big enough and ugly enough to look after himself babe," said Happy.

"Well isn't this just a little Brady Bunch moment," said Clay as he walked into the room causing Happy and Tig to laugh.

"I needed a cuddle," Enya said in her best baby voice and offered Clay a smile.

"Cuddle time is over I'm afraid, I need these boys for a meeting, Chibs just pulled up outside I want everyone in the Chapel in two minutes." Enya got off Tig and started to head for her room but Clay stopped her.

"Hang around out here En, we will need to talk to you in a second," Clay's word confused her. Never in all the years she had been involved with the Sons of Anarchy has a president told her she would be needed in a meeting. She sat back down on the sofa to wait.

Chibs did not look at Enya as he walked into the clubroom and then straight into the meeting room. He was the last in so he closed the door and took his seat next to Tig.

"We have a slight situation," started Clay. "Both the Niners and Mayans want their guns today, that in itself in inconvientiant but to add to it Jury is having trouble with a knew MC up in Indian Hills, some group called Caligula's MC."

"As dumb as shit their name sound," said Jax, "they have bigger numbers that Jury and he needs some help. Vegas would get in on the action but they are real low on guns and man power already so it's up to us."

"Bobby, Op and Jax will head to Lodi and do they Niner's drop off, Juice your with Chibs and me on the Oakland Mayan run." Clay took a deep breath, "Happy, Tig I want you two to go up to Indian hills and sort shit out, take the Glocks that Enya gave us," he paused, "and take Enya with you."

Chibs stood fast hands the redwood table, "No way Clay. No way. She's still recovering from a bloody gunshot wound and you want to send her up there where she could get killed. No way brother."

As Chibs sat down again Jax spoke, "I know it's not normally how we do things in SAMCRO but she knows how to use a gun and use it well. We don't have time to get Nomads or anyone from Tacoma here and we need numbers. She has no use on the gun runs because Leroy and Alverez won't see her any sort of threat. If she goes with Tig and Hap then she can defend Jury and his boys if needed and keep out of sight."

"I think she needs this Chibs," said Tig, "she's a caged wolf here; she needs to get out and let off steam, may as well direct it to something useful."

"I want to go too then," said Chibs looking up at Clay. "The Prospect is in deep enough he can go with you to Oakland in my place and I will go to Indian Hills. You said Jury was low on numbers, sending four is better than three."

Clay looked to his Vice who simply shrugged. "Fine, Tig go get her in here."

Once Enya was filled in on what was going on her face lit up. Tig smiled, "the wolf is happy to be out of the cage." Everyone but Enya and Chibs laughed. Enya had no clue what Tig was on about and Chibs was still mad she was going along.

"Here's the deal," said Clay, "you ride bitch with one of the guys and pack super light. When you're up there you listen to Tig at all times and stay inside the club walls. If shooting breaks out then you do want you need to do to defend the boys but keep yourself safe too."

"Aw shite," said Enya.

"What?" asked Clay thinking she was going to back out.

"I'm going on a bike, means I have to wear jeans and boots. I'm going to sweat my arse off." The boys all laughed, except Chibs.

Happy stood behind her and grabbed her butt, "naw don't do that babe, I'm rather fond of your arse." She giggled and swatted his hand away before leaving the meeting room to go get ready.

In her room she dug to the bottom of her still unpacked duffle. She had been in Charming for two weeks but still had not unpacked. Unpacking made Ireland seem further away, made her move feel more permanent. She pulled out a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and her leather jacket. From under her bed she retrieved the boots she had been wearing the day she arrived.

As she walked over to the bike line up Tig let out a low whistle. Her skinny jeans were tight in the butt area and were low cut. She wore a tight white tshirt that was cut low on her chest and sat just under her bellybutton showing of her definition and hip bones. She had a gun holster on, a Glock nine one one side and a colt .45 in the other. She carried a black leather jacket.

"That is one sexy specimen right there," said Happy and Tig nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm actually jealous ok Koz," said Tig shaking his head and Happy agreed.

"Ready to go boys?" she asked receiving three head nods.

Tig, Happy and Chibs all got on their bikes, all expecting she would jump on with Chibs. She put her helmet on and surprised everyone when she mounted Tigs bike.

"Let's roll then," she said and held on tight around Tigs middle.

Chibs was not happy to see Enya jump on with Tig. He knew he had crossed multiple lines the night before but still thought she would prefer to ride with him. It would be a long trip having to stare at her back the whole way.

As Enya and he boys pulled up outside Jury was waiting for them, "Clay said he was sending 4 guys, who's the girl?"

"Actually brother, he said he was sending four bodies, he didn't say they would all be guys. This is Enya," said Tig helping Enya off the bike.

"You feel okay? Your side hurting?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm good Tigger thanks," she took her jacket off as soon as she could, wishing she was in cold water.

"I know I'm not what you were expecting but I'm here to help," she said walking over to Jury and her hand, "I'm a friend of the club's Northern Ireland charter."

That was all the information he needed to know, she was not about to get into an in depth discussion about her IRA involvement, former involvement.

"You know how to you those thing darling?" he asked pointing at her gun holster.

"They're my best friends," she smiled and he laughed.

"Then you're very welcome here. Come on in guys... and girl."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're boy is looking a bit worse for wear," Jury told Tig nodding in Chibs direction.

The clubroom of the Indian Hill charter was deserted in comparison to what it normally would be. In anticipation of a blazing gun battle Jury had ordered that all the hang arounds and sweetbutts keep clear of the clubrooms. Seven of Jury's men were spread out around the room. Enya and Happy played a game of pool as Chibs sat at the bar, his eyes never straying from Enya.

"Yeah, I don't really know what is going on with him but I'm pretty sure our little Leprechaun friend has something to do with it," Tig looked from Chibs to Enya and back to Jury. "Those two go way back to his days in Ireland, think he is struggling with the fact that now that she is all grown up and smoking hot he wants to fuck her. If it was me, I would have been hitting that soon as she hit American soil."

"Amen to that brother," said Jury.

Without warning the sound of gunfire ripped through the room and everybody hit the floor.

"Fucking bastards!" yelled Jury, "attacking at night is a bullshit move."

Enya was on the floor, Happy was lying on top of her covering her head. Bullets were whizzing around them as they began crawling to safety behind the bar, Happy half covering her the whole way.

"We all intact?" asked Jury.

Chibs accent was think when he spoke, "Luther is hit, he's dead."

The war had only just begun and already they were a man down. Enya didn't know which one Luther was but she felt a pang of grief as the news.

"Chibs, Tig and Happy head round the back and up the left side of the building. Pax, Jas and Rocky you head round the other side. Use cell phones to keep contact, when we hear you shooting me and the other three boys will come out the front guns blazing. Be sure of your shots, we don't need to have a friendly fire incidence."

The guys all grabbed guns and moved to execute their orders Tig quickly moving towards Enya, "stay inside the clubroom, and act as cover," she nodded and Tig knew she was in solider mode.

From her position at the window Enya could see five men. They were big fat and ugly, not worthy of being part of an MC. She heard the sound of gunshots and all five of the men were hit, two fatally. She gave Jury a nod and he opened the front door just as ten men appeared out of nowhere. Her heart began to race as she realised her boys were outnumbered.

She fired a number of shots from her Colt but was forced to stop as the men scattered taking cover. She had eyes on all the Sons except her Sons. Happy Tig and Chibs were nowhere in sight but she couldn't allow herself to think about them.

She heard a noise form the back of the clubhouse and her breath caught in her throat as she realised the building was surrounded. While keeping low she moved to the back door and saw three men closing in on another. The lone man was unarmed as he stumbled and landed on him back. Three guns were held to Chibs head and Enya wanted to vomit.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The three men fell to the ground to reveal a blood stained man that was not Chibs but Tig. Tig. Not Chibs like Enya thought, as she lowered her freshly fired gun Enya breathed slow and steady.

As Chibs ran into the clubhouse via the front door he felt hot panic run through him unable to see Enya. Running out to the back door he collided with her. She seemed to be off in another planet as Tig stood staring at her in shock, three dead men lay at his feet.

"Enya are you alright?" she stood in front of her hands either side of her face, "baby talk to me, please."

Enya became aware that the back was now full of men, her men. The war was over and they had won.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she nodded and lend into Chibs, "I'm fine."

"Holy fucking shit!" yelled Tig as he ran over to her, "En, you just saved my life. Jesus, thank you."

"You shot those guys?" Chibs asked, "She shot those guys."

"Happy? Where's Happy?" Enya pulled away from Chibs and suddenly panicked.

"I'm here babe, still here." He walked over to her and patted her on the head.

"Pax and Rocky go call the Sheriff so we can get this all sorted out," said Jury. He had the local police in his back pocket and would need them there fast to sort everything out.

"Enya, you certainly proved your worth," he said to her. "You can go find a room if you want, leave the cleaning up to us."

Enya stood under the water for what seemed like hours, just stood. She felt no remorse for killing those men, if she hadn't Tig would be dead and that thought scared her more than the three dead, nameless men. When did she become so attached to these guys? She thought back to the moment when she thought Tig was Chibs, despite the hot water she shivered.

With just a towel around her she walked into the room she would spend the night in to find Chibs on the bed. Without a word she sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for saving Tig," he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I freaked out last night. I know I need to accept that Charming is my home now, it's just such a big change."

"I'm sorry too, I said things I shouldn't have, I didn't mean them," he paused, "I'm sorry I kissed you like that."

Some time passed before she spoke, "I thought Tig was you. It wasn't till I shot them that I realised it wasn't you." Chibs didn't know what he was meant to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a whisper, when he didn't respond she pressed the issue. "I thought Tig was you and that you were about to die and I felt sick. For the first time in five years I prayed, I prayed you would be okay so that you could kiss me again and I could let you, without telling you to leave."

Again Chibs had no words to offer her he simply kissed her. It didn't have the same heat and anger in it that their first kiss had. It was soft and gentle, just what she needed. The kissed picked up as she lay back and he came down on top of her.

Chibs sat up again and buried his face in his hands. Enya stood in front of him running her hands throw his hair. She liked him with long hair like this; he always had it short when she was young.

"I have feelings for you that I don't think I should," she was so lost in his hair that when he spoke she was a bit startled.

"I'm much older than you, normally in an MC world that's no problem but I've known you since you were a child and that makes me feel weird somehow." He looked up at her and locked on to her grey eyes.

She could understand why he felt there was something wrong in what he was feeling but she didn't see it. From her point of view it was all very right.

"You said yourself the day I arrived that you hadn't known me since I was a child, you knew me when I was a child and that is different. I'm not that little girl with a little crush on you begging you to save her father."

She let the towel fall down to the floor and Chibs forgot all his reasons for restraining himself. He tried to stand but she pushed him back down, her eyes flashing in a way he had never seen before. She crouched down and gently took off his boots and socks. She ran her hands up his thighs and undid his belt, removing it. She brought her hands up to his cut, kissing the Redwood Original patch before removing it and placing it over a chair. His tshirt was pulled over his head and chucked on the floor before she pushed him back on the bed.

Chibs was mesmerised.

She kissed her way down his neck to his chest, stopping at each nipple to give it a little attention. She undid his pants and pulled them off taking his boxers with them.

On her knees she settled in between his legs and heard his breathing change as she took his rock hard penis into his mouth. Her lips closed over the head as her tongue went around and around.

Chibs was in heaven.

As she took all of him into her mouth she sucked slightly as she moved her lips up and down the shaft. She heard him moan and she knew he liked what she was doing. Her tongue was working over tip as she moved her hand up to his balls and massaged them slightly. She could feel him getting closer so she took him in her mouth as deep as she could and began to hum the Irish national Anthem.

Chibs was cumming.

She took all he had to offer and swallowed, whipping a bit from her lips as she crawled onto the bed. She lay on top of his a nuzzled into his neck.

"That was... wow," was all Chibs could manage as he wrapped his arms around Enya.


	12. Chapter 12

As much as he didn't want to think about Bobby and Koz at this point, Chibs couldn't help it. Bobby had said Koz did all the work in the bedroom, that she seemed to be the kind of girl who didn't really give but she defiantly seemed like the giving type to him. And the snugly type, something Koz had also told Bobby she didn't like.

She rolled slightly so her hips and legs were next to him but her belly and chest were still on him. She looked at him for a long time, taking in his dark eyes and his deep scars. She picked up the necklace from around his neck and held the pendant in her hand.

"I can't believe you still wear this. Do you remember the day I gave it to you?"

"I could never forget it," he laughed at the memory. "You were pissed at me because I dragged you out of a store and you threw it at me and told me I didn't deserve it because I was so mean to you all the time."

"I was so mad at you. I had just bought it and was so proud of myself and you came storming in claiming I was trying to give you a heart attack sneaking away from you and blah blah blah."

She giggled and then became serious. "You know I don't think I was all that mad at Da for being a dirty lying loyalist, I knew he loved me no matter what his political belief and I knew he loved Ma no matter what he said." She sighed and rolled away from him onto her back, "I was pissed at him because you had to save him and because of that you had to leave and I missed you."

Chibs placed his hand on her belly before moving it up to her left breast and massaging it, "you're full of surprises" he whispered.

He rolled on top of her each hand either side of her body taking his weight. He kissed her lips lightly and started to move down to her neck suddenly thinking of her bullet wound. He moved to check it; it was covered in a large waterproof band aid plaster, he saw no signs that it was infected or damaged.

"You hit him didn't you?" she said. When he looked at her slightly confused she asked again, "Koz, when he left after I got shot he had a split lip, did you hit him?"

He wondered why she was choosing this particular time to ask. "I was pissed at him, I know it wasn't his fault but at the time I needed to take my anger out on someone and he was there."

Chibs didn't want to talk about Koz anymore he wanted to burry himself in her. He moved her legs so that they we spread apart and bent his tongue found her clit slowly licking it.

Enya's breathing became fast and heavy, "Chibs, please..." as good as she was feeling she wanted more.

"Tell me what you want baby," Chibs moved his chin along her pelvic bone, his facial hair felt rough but good against her skin.

"Fuck me Chibs..." her words awoke something primal in him.

She saw him start to get off the bed and knew he was going to get a condom, "no, don't worry about it," she the questioning look he gave her, "trust me."

She had used protection with Koz because that's what she did with guys she didn't know. Pregnancy wasn't an issue thanks to the pill and she wanted to feel Chibs in her with nothing between them.

Chibs settled back in between her legs getting an arm around one and forcing her knee against her chest, "God bless the flexible," he chuckled.

As he pushed into her she gasped at the pleasure and arched her back allowing him to go deeper. He slammed into her repeatedly and began to feel himself reaching climax. He locked onto her eyes.

"Cum with me baby," he grunted.

After a few more thrusts he felt her tighten around him and he released as she came. Enya let out a primal moan as she felt Chibs filling her insides.

They lay next to each other panting and sweaty.

Suddenly the door flew open and Tig burst into the room. "Woah, naked people," he laughed, "was not expecting that. Sorry."

"And yet you still standing there staring at the naked people," laughed Enya throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey babe you haven't got anything I haven't seen before, you just have the best," he said doing an exaggerated look at her body.

Enya had no problem with her body being on show. She had been with a lot of guys over the years so it was nothing new. She loved her body and had no shame or embarrassment.

"Does this visit have a point brother," asked Chibs, Enya obviously had no problem Tig seeing her naked but he was fighting the urge to cover her up. If she was his old lady he would have made her cover up and ordered Tig out of the room.

Chibs reached for the blanket and pulled it over them both up to the waist and threw an arm over her chest.

"Spoil sport," winged Tig as he sat down on the bed before getting serious. "Enya I owe you big time. If you hadn't taken those guys out I would be dead three times over."

Happy walked in, "nice one."

"Christ is there anyone else who you guys would like to get in here," grumbled Chibs.

"Aw relax baby, although Happy could you perhaps shut the door," Enya didn't want Chibs getting anymore unhappy.

He shut it, "you alright babe? Taking out three guys would fuck with most people's heads."

"I'm not most people Happy, you guys know that."

"Will you be colouring in a few more rosary beads then?" asked Tig.

She thought about it and then shook her head, "nah, different war. It wouldn't be right."

All three men nodded. "Will you be getting any other ink? Maybe a crow?" asked Tig.

Enya snuggled into Chibs, "not anytime soon, right now you two need to fuck off and let me get some sleep."

"Yes your majesty," said Tig, "oh a few nomads are coming in tomorrow so we are not needed. We can hit the road in the morning be home by lunch."

"I'm keen to get home," Enya told Chibs once the others had gone.

"You just called Charming home," Chibs sat up leaning back on his elbows.

"That I did Chibby, that I did." She knocked his elbow out from underneath him and he fell back down.

Within moments he heard her breathing change and he knew she was asleep. He wondered how things would be between them in the morning or when they got back to Charming. He guessed only time would tell.

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I'm no good at writing smut. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Characters of Sons Of Anarchy don't belong to me.**

"Thanks a lot guys, we owe you big time," said Jury as he hugged his brothers. When he reached Enya he wrapped her arms around her in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"I'm not going to lie girl, I thought you were just going to get in the way here but you helped out a lot and I appreciate it. I hope you come back to see us sometime."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks Jury. I'm sorry about Luther."

No one was surprised when she jumped on the back of Chibs bike, "would you ever let me drive Chibby?" she asked as she put her helmet on.

"Enny, I love ya but no way in fuck are you ever driving this thing," Chibs said looking back at her.

"Gah, you're so mean to me," she smiled and gave him a kiss. "Take me home."

By lunch time they were pulling into the Teller-Morrow garage and a bunch of the other Sons came out to greet them.

"Hey darling," said Jax giving her a hug.

She hugged Opie and Jucie and got a kiss and a hug from Bobby. Clay gave her a one armed hug.

"Good to see you lot back in one piece, I take it that means everything went okay," said Clay,

"We had a run in with the other MC," said Chibs. "It got a bit hairy at one point but it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Yeah, thanks to Enya ending it for three of them I'm alive and well," said Tig. Normally he would have been ashamed by the fact a female had saved his life, Enya was the only exception.

All eyes were on her and she had no idea what to do, she shrugged. "It was no biggie; he would have done the same for me."

"You killed three guys?" asked Jax, "shit, we knew you would come in handy up there, not that handy though. We underestimated you."

All the other men nodded and Chibs came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek, "she may look all fragile and shit but she's one tough chick." His actions were unnecessary and she knew he was just making sure the other guys knew he had a claim on her now but she didn't really mind.

"Well shit, I think this calls for a celebration," said Clay, "not every day someone saves the life of a Son and we never really gave you a proper welcome." Cheers went up from everybody there.

She went in search of Gemma and found her as well as Tara in the office.

"Hey sweetheart how was your trip?" asked Gemma

"Eventful. To be honest I'm sick of talking about it," Enya said flopping down in a chair next to Tara.

"You and Chibs looked rather comfortable together," Tara noted

A smile spread across Enya's face, "Yeah, I don't know whats happening with us but I'm willing to find out."

"That's great baby, I knew it was only a matter of time," said Gemma, she stood as Clay walked into the room and gave him a kiss.

"Were having a party tonight," he told Gemma, "Enya here is our guest of honour, a sort of welcome to Charming slash thanks for saving Tigger's arse kind of thing."

"Huh, saving Tig, what?" Gemma looked from Clay to Enya.

Enya just shrugged, "he can fill you in, I'm hitting the shower."

Enya showered and was thankful that she could chuck on a dress and sandals instead of the jeans and boots that had been killing her for the last 24 hours. She knew a party would mean a trip to the supermarket so she went to go find Gemma and offer to help out.

"Honey this party is for you, I'm not going to ask the guest of honour to do party prep. Go out a get a new outfit for tonight."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind helping out, and what's wrong with what I'm wearing? I think it looks cute."

"It does baby but you have a smoking hot body and so much pretty ink that you could be showing off, go get something that makes all the guys want to fuck you and show Chibs how lucky he is."

Enya drove around Charming and realised that for the first time in ages she was alone. No one was going to barge in on her or tell her she's over doing it. She liked the feeling.

All the shops in Charming seemed so innocent. Gemma had told her to go for sexy but Charming wasn't that kind of town so finding the perfect outfit was not going to be easy. She knew that Tara and Gemma got all their clothes from Pope or Lodi but she was not about to leave Charming limits by herself. She was brave but not stupid.

She walked into a store that was full of the most mundane dresses and was about to walk out again when someone called her name. She turned in the direction of the voice to see a girl about her age covered in tattoos with black hair and pink highlights.

"I feel like I should know you," said Enya.

"I'm Rebecca, I ah, hang out around the club sometimes," said the woman, translation, "I'm Rebecca and I'm a croweater."

"Oh yeah, hi. I've been out looking for something to wear tonight but I can't find anything, please help," she held out her hand and Rebecca shook it.

"You don't want this shit I can tell you that much but we have a few dresses out back that my boss thinks are trashy, I think I can find you something in that lot."

She disappeared out the back of the shop and reappeared with a white halter.

"Since the party is being held for you, you gotta look smoking and this dress would be great for showing off some of your ink and that fine arse of yours." Rebecca handed over the dress and pointed her in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Holy shit," said Enya as she walked back into the main shop. "I wouldn't normally wear something like this but I love it."

It was a low plunge lycra dress with a diamond rouched front. The sides of the skirt were scrunched and tied off. It had a Low cut open back and tied behind the neck.

"It really brings out your tan," noted Rebecca, "leave your hair hanging loose around your shoulders and your sorted."

"It's perfect, Chibs is going to die when he sees it," she giggled.

"I didn't know you were with Chibs, I thought you had a thing with Kozik," Rebecca had a big frown on her face and Enya didn't like her tone.

"Koz and I had a bit of a fling when I first got here but it wasn't serious. Chibs and I are just testing the waters at the moment but it has potential." She did not like having to explain herself to a croweater.

"Oh, I see," she did not look happy; Enya quickly went from liking this chick to hating her.

"I'll take the dress," Enya said heading to change.

At the till the girl started to get bitchy, "You don't really seem the kind of girl Chibs goes for, I've known him for awhile, he likes his girls tall and skinny."

"Oh," said Enya acting like she was hurt, "I guess my fine arse as you call it won't be enough for him then. How long have you known him?"

"About two years and how long have you been here? Two weeks?" Rebecca obviously had no idea that Chibs and Enya had history.

"Woah, two years," Enya took the bag from her after paying still maintaining the hurt look, "that makes my fifteen odd years look like a life time," she smiled an evil little grin as Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"See you tonight bitch," Enya called as she walked out of the store feeling satisfied.

Back at in the Teller-Morrow office Enya bitched and moaned about Rebecca until she could bitch no more.

"That little tramp has been after him for months, don't worry baby she has nothing on you. Can't believe she tried to imply she was skinnier than you. Bitch is so in my bad books. Go get yourself ready, I want to see you in that dress." Gemma slapped her on the arse as she left the office.

**Hey guys, not an exciting chapter I know, just a bit of fluff that is needed for later on. Hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season where ever you are in the world.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting on her bed in her underwear Enya studied the makeup she had bought earlier that day and wondered what kind of look she should go for. She was not the most makeup savvy girl in the world but she knew the basics. She opted for a smoky eye look with soft pink lips, she looked at the false eye lashes she had got but decided that that would just be too much. She left her hair down but curled it slightly and teased the roots just a wee bit for some volume. She wondered if once the dress was on she would look like a croweater but told herself that she was much better than any of them and had a lot more class.

Chibs sat on a sofa with Happy as the clubroom slowly filled with people. They watched as Gemma ordered around the sweetbutts and croweaters and laughed as Tig brushed off chick after chick, always looking for a hotter one.

"Shouldn't Enya be out here?" Happy asked taking a swig of his beer.

"I guess she's still getting ready, she went shopping earlier for new clothes and what not."

"So what's the deal with you two? Is she out of bounds for the rest of us now?" Happy couldn't help but ask.

"Yes she is out of bounds, well in my eyes anyway. I don't know what she thinks about it all but I sure as hell don't want any of you muppets putting your grubby hands on her," Chibs voice was light but his face told Happy he meant business.

"She's a good girl. If I were you she would be branded and at the Old Ladies table by now, don't mess around brother." Happy advised.

"Yeah, you're right man. I might give her the talk tonight," Chibs stopped talking when a croweater came and sat in between them.

"Hey boys, can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"Nah baby I'm good," replied Happy lifting his beer to show her he already had a drink.

She turned to Chibs who was paying no attention to her, his eyes were on the woman walking towards him.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he breathed as Tig joined them standing in of the sofa.

"Hi guys, like my new dress," she said doing a little twirl. "Oh in fact this girl helped me pick it out, it's Rachel right?"

"Rebecca," the croweater corrected but no one paid any attention.

"I feel like if I try touch you, you will just vanish," Tig said making Happy and Chibs laughed. Enya reached out and pinched him.

"I'm real Tigger don't worry," she giggled.

"Aw, you didn't need to pinch me," he wriggled his eye brows, "could have kissed me."

"You wish," said Enya taking a seat on Chibs lap

"Baby you look so sexy, think Gemma and Clay would mind if we skipped the party?" Chibs ran a hand over her thigh.

"Yeah, I think they would, but we can turn in early." Enya was very aware that Rebecca was still sitting there and by the look on her face she was pissed off.

"Rachel, go get us some beers," said Tig clicking his finger at her.

"It's Rebecca," she hissed getting up to get the beers.

"That one has an attitude problem," observed Happy and Enya nodded.

"Listen up!" yelled Clay walking into the centre of the room, Gemma moving to his side loyally. "A couple of weeks ago we were joined by a friend from the Irish charters and tonight we welcome her properly. It hasn't been an easy time for her thus far but she has proven to be a bit of a godsend really. To our newest family member, Enya," yelled Clay charging his class and the rest of the room followed suit.

"Speech!" yelled Tig, Enya glared at him but stood up.

"I'm not one for public speaking," she said feeling herself go red. "Thank you so much guys, Clay Gemma thank you for taking me in and making me feel so comfortable and welcomed. Moving here and leaving Ireland has been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and all you SAMCRO boys and old ladies have made it so much easier." She locked eyes with Chibs, "thank you all."

She gave Clay and Gemma both a big hug.

"Baby you look amazing, gez even I want to fuck you right now," said Gemma.

"I feel amazing," Enya beamed, "for the first time since being here I don't feel homesick, things feel right."

"Everything would be right if that croweater would stop grinding on your man," Gemma nodded towards the pool table where Chibs was now standing.

Rebecca was standing next to Chibs rubbing up against him like a cat in heat, he didn't seem to be taking much notice but he wasn't making any attempt to stop her either.

Enya sighed, "I'm not his old lady Gem, I can't do anything about that."

"I'll tell you what I've told tones of old ladies, make your mark. You need to show those lil skanks that you're the boss. You will never be his old lady if you don't fight for him."

"Christ, back in Ireland I had a place. When I was on top of the Donegal charter no one messed with me, shite even in Northern Ireland they were scared shitless of me, I didn't have to put up with this shit."

"These chicks don't know you and they're all clueless to most of the club shit so chances are they never will fear or respect you unless you sort shit like that out." Gemma gave her a knowing look before heading to the kitchen.

Enya needed alcohol. She headed to the bar sitting on a stool in between Opie and Jax giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi prospect get me a shot of Tequila and a beer," she suddenly realised that she didn't know his name, o well, she would find if and when he got a patch.

"You having a good night darlin'?" asked Jax, "you look hot."

"Thanks Jax. I think I am having a good light, and after this shot and this beer I will be having an even better one."

The shot and beer were put in front of her and she let out a little gasp, "Gunnies? You guys have Gunnies?"

Opie laughed, "I went to Lodi this afternoon and got a few cases of it."

"Aw Opie, you're the best." She downed the shot and gave him another kiss and jumped off the stool. She figured she should mingle since the party was for her.

She headed over to where Juice was setting up the music. "Juice I want some Flogging Molly tonight please."

Juice looked at her confused, "some Flogging who? Babe I got AC/DC and Black Sabbath and that's pretty much it." At the sight of her bottom lip trembling he told her he would do some downloading for her.

She sat with Lyla and Tara for a while and got a quick rundown of who most of the girls were. She talked to a few of the croweaters who seemed really nice before heading back to the bar. She sat next to Bobby and Piney got her another Gunnies.

"How you doing doll?" asked Piney.

"Grand. Grand. I'm having a good time, meeting new people. Everybody is so nice."

"Did you know Kozik is here?" Bobby nodded his head towards the sofas where Tig and Kozik were having one of their little arguments.

"Oh, no I didn't. Guess I'll go say hi."

She walked over to the sofas and sat on the arm of the chair Tig was in. She didn't want to give Koz any idea that what they had before he left would continue. She made polite conversation for a few minutes before she moved to the pool table.

"Enny please tell Happy to stop cheating," said Chibs lining up a shot.

"Oh Filip are you still using the cheating line when someone is kicking your arse at something?" she turned to Happy, "he once told me I was cheating in a ice cream eating contest. Such a sore loser."

"I will use it till I die Enya," he pointed the pool cue at her, "don't call me Filip."

"Yeah, no one calls him Filip round here," Rebecca was still hanging around.

"Look baby Opie got me some Gunnies," she said ignoring the croweater.

"Chibs doesn't like dark beer," said Rebecca rubbing her hand over his chest.

In a flash Enya was in her face, "listen _Rachel, _I don't need you telling me what he likes or what people call him."

"Get out of my face you Irish slut, you're not his old lady you have no claim on him so just piss off back to where you came from you potato eating whore."

Everyone had eyes on the two women. Chibs had no clue what to do, he knew he should stop the fight before it got physical but at the same time he wanted to see how it played out. He looked at Happy who seemed very turned on by it all.

"You couldn't look after Chibs, you couldn't even look after your own son," smirked Rebecca.

Before Rebecca had a chance to react Enya's fist connected with her nose.

**Merry Christmas everybody. Sorry this chapter was a bit slow to come compared to the other ones, it has been way too hot in Auckland to sit at the comp and type. Hope you have all been good and that Santa brings you lots of goodies. Next update will come after Christmas.**


	15. Chapter 15

*One week prior*

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" Gemma asked lifting Enya's feet and sitting down placing her feel in her lap.

"I'm grand. Could do with getting out of here but Chibs said I have to stay here till the stitches are out," Enya sighed.

Tara walked into the room with a baby on her him.

"There's my little man," gushed Gemma, "En, this is Able, my beautiful grandson. Want to hold him?"

Enya filched as Gemma held the baby boy out to her, "Gem I'm not a baby person."

"Oh don't be silly, how could you not want to cuddle this little bundle of cuteness?" she place Able on Enya's belly.

He giggled and bounced telling her about his day in his own little language. His beautiful big blue eyes and pale skin was too much for her to take. It had been four years since her beautiful blue eyed boy had died but the loss was still raw.

Tig was talking to Lyla when he saw what appeared to be Enya having a minor panic attack. He moved fast and knelt by her head as Gemma pulled Able off her handing him to Lyla as Tara moved in to check her wound thinking the baby had kicked it.

"Enya breathe baby," Tig said, "Tara what's wrong with her?"

Enya was hyperventilating tears streaming down her face; she was trying desperately to focus on controlling her breathing. Tigs hands were holding her face his eyes full of panic and confusion. Eventually with the help of a paper bag Enya was recovering.

"Shite, I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," her face was scarlet.

"You're fine," said Tara, "you had a panic attack, you're going to be fine though."

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Gemma had her business face on.

Enya told them about baby Filip and how she had avoided all contact with baby ever since. She apologised a million times feeling very embarrassed and hating the sympathetic looks she was getting.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been shoving Able on you like that," said Gemma.

"It's not your fault Gem, you weren't to know,"

Long after the others had hugged Enya and left her Gemma told her that she too had lost a son because of what she called the 'family flaw'. He had been older than Filip when he died but all the same Enya knew that Gemma felt her pain, a pain that only a mother who had buried a child could feel.

"My nose, she broke my fucking nose!" Rebecca sobbed as she rolled around on the ground.

Happy wrapped an arm around Enya's waist as she made an attempt to continue her assult, "easy, easy, she got the message babe relax."

A couple of nameless croweaters ran over to help Rebecca up, neither of them making eye contact with Enya.

"Get me out of here Happy," she was so mad she was shaking; she needed to get away from the shocked stares

Happy pushed her through the crowed and out the door. She sat down on a picnic table and then stood up again pacing. Happy sat on the table and just watched pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"Bitch, stupid fucking bitch, how did she even know about Filip?" she asked rhetorically.

She sat down on the concrete and then lay down looking like a star.

"Baby are you drunk?" Happy laughed finding it odd that she would lie down like that.

"Hap, I've had a shot and two beers, I'm Irish that is not enough to get me drunk."

"Then why the fuck are you on the ground?"

"I'm hot, the concrete feels kind of cool on my skin. My dress may not like it but o well," she closed her eyes and controlled her breathing.

"Everyone knows about your boy, I'm sorry. After you told Tig and the others it slowly started getting around," said Happy moving to lie next to her. "Lyla thought it would be good for other people to know, you know so people didn't flash babies in your face."

"God, if it wasn't for you and Tig I think this place would have driven me to suicide."

"What about Chibs?" he turned his head to look at her, his arm under his head. He watched as Chibs silently took a seat on the table.

"He drives me bonkers to be honest. I go from wanting to shag him to wanting to smack him upside the head all in the same breath," her eyes remained shut.

"You were in that chick's face before she mentioned your baby, seemed to me like you were marking your territory," his eyes were on Chibs, Chibs was watching Enya.

"It pissed me off seeing her rub up on her like that. I know I'm not his old lady and I shouldn't have got into it with her but shit Hap he should be with me."

"You going to beat the shite out of every girl who touches me then?" her eyes flew open at the sound of Chibs voice.

"Sorry babe," Happy chuckled as he stood and went back inside.

"Little shite," she yelled after him.

"Her nose isn't broken, just supper bloody," he said.

"I must be losing my touch," she covered and uncovered the moon with her thumb. "Don't expect me to apologise for hitting her."

"I don't, she deserved it," he paused for a while, "you've gotten really close to Tig and Hap huh?" She looked at him measuring his tone.

"They are boy versions of me I guess, killers that have a soft side," she smiled at him, "they're like brothers to me ya know."

"Considering they both wish they could fuck you I don't think that 'brother' is the label you should put on it," he laughed and then laughed harder as she scrunched up her face.

"Really, I'll have to keep that in mind," she teased and it was her turn to laugh at his scrunched up face.

Before she knew what was happening Chibs was on top of her, his arms either side of her his nose an inch away from hers.

"You're mine," he hissed sending shivers down her spine.

Without warning he bit into her exposed neck causing her to cry out a little. She knew he hadn't broken the skin but the way he was now sucking her neck made her feel like he was trying to drink her blood. It was a ridiculously delicious feeling.

"Soon we will have to get you a more permanent branding but for now that will do. My old lady, got it?" he said before kissing her deeply.

Enya had never been much of a feminist. Sure when it came to her position in the army she didn't want to be judged on her gender but on her abilities but she was a strong believer in a man's power of his woman. She nodded.

As they walked back into the clubroom, hand in hand, Enya had a big smile of her face, _I'm Filip Telford's old lady, _she thought, _wow._

"So it's official then, you are a SAMCRO old lady," observed Gemma examining Enya's neck.

"He could have gone about it a bit better," said Tara, "that looks painful."

"Oh Tara lighten up, look how happy she looks would you, she is prime old lady material." Gemma gave Enya a hug.

"Thanks Gem," she hugged back before turning to Tara, "no pain, no gain."

She left the woman in the kitchen heading to the bar where she had a couple of shots with Jax and Opie before grabbing a beer and heading towards Chibs.

"I got you a beer," Koz heard Enya say as she placed a bottle on the table. He looked up and saw Chibs arms fold around her and as his eyes hit her neck he fumbled the shot.

"God you're so shit at everything you do Kozik," laughed Tig.

Enya's eyes were locked onto Koz's and she was sure he saw a hint of pain. She touched her fingertips to her giant hicky and wondered if his feelings for her had been stronger than she had thought.

"I'm just not use to playing with wood like you Tigger," Koz retorted tearing his eyes from Enya.

Tig chose to ignore him, "how's your hand Enny?" he asked.

"Hitting her face was like putting my fist into butter," she laughed snuggling into Chibs.

"Last night you killed three guys, then you punched in a girls face and now you are all cuddly and shit, total turn around," noted Juice.

"Just because I'm a ruthless killer doesn't mean I don't enjoy a cuddle every now and then."

"You seem to manage to turn Chibs into a little ball of mush as well," added Koz and Enya felt Chibs body go slightly rigid with anger.

"Trust me Kozik, there is nothing little or mushy about my man," she smirked and knew she had said the right thing when she felt Chibs relax and Tig and Juice chuckled clinking their beers with Chib's.

"Damn right baby, how about you go warm up the bed and I can show you just how right you are," said letting her go and slapping her butt as she went.

Kozik and Juice headed to the bar and Tig took the opportunity to pull Chibs aside, "What the fuck man, since when do you give chicks hickies like that, I could see the marks from your teeth."

With Tig Chibs could be real and honest, "I don't know man, I just had a sudden urge to mark her somehow. I don't know what came over me, don't think it hurts as much as it looks like it does, she sounded like she liked it."

"I know you have known her for ages, and I know it's not my place but I feel like I need to do the big brother you hurt her I'll hurt you speech," Tig put his hand on Chib's shoulder and he nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Enya positioned herself on Chibs' bed and the repositioned herself, she got naked and then redressed got under the covers and spread them out smooth so she could lie on top of them.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _Enya thought as she sprawled out like a starfish on the bed. She had been with plenty of guys, she had been an old lady before hell she had even had sex with Chibs before but for some reason this felt different.

"I'm a killer," she reminded herself, "I'm not some teenage girl god damn it. I'm a SAMCRO old lady."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Chibs as he walked into his room. He had paused outside the door hearing her muffled voice expecting to find her on the phone.

She blushed "ah myself I guess."

"You're an odd one, you know that?" he chuckled sitting on the edge of his bed toeing off his boots.

"Oh didn't you know? I'm a complete nutter, I mean I should probably be committed, I could attack at anytime," she said before snarling and tugging on his ear with her teeth.

"I've got a cure for that you know," he said as she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, never losing contact with his ear.

"And what would that be?" she whispered giving him chills.

"A big fat Scottish cock," he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

The nervous feelings Enya had been having had returned to where ever they had come from it had been replaced with desire and lust. She watched him as he removed his cut and then his singlet, as he removed all his clothes they never lost eye contact.

Seeing her in that dress was all the foreplay he needed. He had been hard pretty much the whole night; everything she did made him want to shag her brains out.

"You look so damn fuckable in that dress," he said as he grabbed her under each knee and pulled her towards him.

"I think you have shagged me to death," Enya panted.

They had been at it for hours, on the bed, on the floor and the desk, against the wall in the shower. She had bruised on her arms and thighs where he had gripped her a little too hard, he scratches all over his back, shoulders and arms.

"Aye, I'm shattered. You've shredded my arms to bits," he chuckled, "you're like a bloody cat." He looked down at her as she lay between his legs, her head on his chest.

"If you get to mark me I get to mark you," she said as her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

Chibs was tired but more than he wanted to sleep he wanted to watch her. He was surprised at how right it all felt. She had fallen asleep on him many times over the four or five years that he had been in charge of her safety, but not like this. He felt like being with her in this way now should feel wrong but it didn't.

Enya's phone began to ring on the bedside table; he picked it up and answered.

"Yeah?"

"ah, hello. May I talk to Enya please?" came a female's voice.

"She's asleep right now, sorry," he kept his voice low so that he didn't wake Enya who stirred just a little.

"Filip? Filips Telford is that yourself?"

"Aye Mary it is me," he said smiling at her Irish grammar.

"What are you doing answering my girls phone?" the question was loaded with accusation.

He thought about how he would answer and although he knew he shouldn't he opted to tell her what he knew she thought, "She's asleep, and it was next to my bed so I answered it."

"Filip, you stay away from my girl you hear me. I know we owe you a lot but you are too old for her, she has been through too much." Her husky Irish voice was loud and angry. "She's not all that much older than your Kerianne and you're a married man for the love of sweet Jesus boy."

"Calm down Mary, we know what we're doing. Age is nothing, as for Fi we haven't been together in a long time, you know that, we're married by law yes but that is it. Don't make this difficult."

That was the end of the conversation as the woman hung up in his ear. He sighed heavily.

Oh well, she was half a world away she couldn't control what he and Enya did. He threw his head back against the pillow and went to sleep.

When Enya woke the sun was just beginning to rise. Leaving Chibs to sleep she put on his boxers and singlet, grabbed his smokes and went outside. She sat down on one of the picnic tables and breathed in deep through her nose, she smiled at the damp smell in the air.

"You're up early," said Jax as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I was a bit hot, needed some air. What's your excuse?"

"Got some club stuff to do," he said as he nodded to a few of the other boys and Chibs walking towards them.

"Might want to take some wet weather shit with you boys," she said offering Chibs a smoke.

"Doll, this is Charming, it hardly rains here in winter and never in summer," Juice laughed.

"Juice," said Chibs hitting him upside the head, "when Enya tells you to pack for rain you pack for rain. It's an Irish thing."

As if on cue big drops of rain began to hit them from the light clouds overhead. Heavy clouds could be seen to the west and Enya figured that it would be over them in half an hour at least.

"Ah rain, I have missed you," she said tilting her face towards the sky.

Juice was sniffing the air and scratching his head, "I don't smell anything."

Chibs shook his head and turned to Enya, "your Ma rang, she's ah, not happy 'bout us being a thing," he said knowing she wouldn't be happy herself.

"Christ Almighty," she said as the boys left her a Chibs alone. "What did she have to say?"

"Exactly what I would have expected her to say. I'm too old for you, I'm married, Kerianne this, Fiona that," he shrugged to show her that he didn't care what her mother thought.

"I believe that is the first time you have mentioned Fi and Kerianne since I got here," she said leaning back slightly to look at him.

"You didn't bring them up so I didn't," he said shrugging again, 'Fi and I are history and if I'm honest it hurts a little to talk about my baby girl, I miss her."

"She's a good girl our Kerianne. Smart, knows what she wants and how to get it just like her old man," she said taking his hand and kissing it, "as much as Fi didn't like it I made damn sure she knew who her real father was and what a good man he was. She was young when you left but she loves you and misses you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Enya sat on the picnic table as the rain slowly got heavier. She watched as Chibs and the other boys went on their way, not long after they left Kozik took a seat next to her.

"You not needed with them then?" she asked

"Nah, I'm a Nomad now I don't get involved in individual club shit unless they need numbers. Why are you sitting in the rain?" He pulled the collar of his cut closer in around his neck.

"I miss it, it rains all the time in Ireland. All the sun you lot have here is enough to drive a girl nuts, give me the misery of Ireland any day."

A mildly awkward silence fell between the two of them. She knew he wanted to know about her and Chibs and he knew it was not his place to ask.

"How long till you leave Charming?" she asked

"I'm off soon as the boys get back, Clay has asked me to stop in at Indian Hills and see how things are and then I'm off to Vegas, they're a bit low on numbers at the moment."

Enya's hair was sticking to her face and she had rain dripping off the end of her nose. The oversize wet singlet she wore, Koz guessed it belonged to Chibs, was clinging to her. Had it been any other girl he would have thought she looked a mess but to him Enya looked more beautiful at that moment than she did all dressed up the night before. Despite the fact she had no makeup on her skin looked flawless, she glowed a little.

He jumped off the picnic table and stood in front of her and without thinking tucked some of her hair behind her ear (Zombieland anyone?).

"He's not good enough for you," he whispered.

Enya frowned, "and you are I spose?"

"No, I'm not either," he kissed her forehead and began to walk away but only took a few steps before turning back to her, "no body is."

"Shite," she said releasing a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

From the second she had met Koz he had said all the right things to make her gush as much as a girl like her could gush. Yeah she got sick of him quickly but he had not been around her in weeks so feelings were coming up fresh.

She shook her head as if to get the thoughts out of her head, "Chibs Enya. Chibs."

"Morning baby," Gemma greeted as Enya sat down in the chair opposite her desk in the T-M workshop. "I can't believe it is raining in Charming, its god damn August for Christ sake."

Enya had showered and dressed after doing some cleaning around the clubroom, there was little she could do with the vast amount of men and women still half naked and asleep.

"Gem, I need a job." She sighed.

"I'd give you one here, god knows I need the help these days, but you don't have any documents or anything. That phoney passport isn't enough and Clay insists that the garage run totally according to the law," she offered an apologetic smile.

"My Ma knows some people who can create all sorts of documents; they could make me an American citizen and everything. Hacking masters so they are, but I think it would be a risk letting them know I'm in American."

"Ask her anyway, the person you need to trust here is your mother. If they are her contacts she will know if they will do right by you."

"You're so damn wise Gem," she said as she pulled out her phone and rang Ireland.

Gemma pretended to work as she listened to Enya on the phone.

"Hey Mam...yes he told me you rang...Mother I'm old enough to do as I please with who I please, Christ woman... I'll take his name in vain if I want... Ma... Ma... Mary would you shut up for five seconds. Thank you. Do us a favour please, I need American documents, birth certificate, passport everything... no I don't need them to get married... because I'm not getting married Ma Jaysus." Enya rolled her eyes multiple times throughout the conversation before finally hanging up.

"Your Ma sounds like more of a handful than mine was," Gemma laughed.

"Christ Almighty, shes pissed about the Chibs thing but said as long as I don't use the documents to get married she will sort it out for me. Set it up so the new me spent time in Ireland to explain the accent."

"Great," Gemma paused, "if you don't mind my asking, how have you been paying for things here?"

Gemma had never seen any sign that Enya needed money or was struggling financially, she could afford clothes and food and any other random item.

"My Da had accounts all over the world, most of them were closed when he died, one of his American ones remains open and operational and so I've been using the credit cards for that. He always told me only he and my Ma knew about it so I'm hoping that's true."

Gemma gapped in surprise, "you guys really do think of everything huh?"

Enya smiled at the older woman, "like boy scouts we are."

As the two women chatted away Gemma's phone went off. Checking the caller ID she frowned slightly, "it's not like the boys to call me when they are doing a pick up. Hello?"

Enya watched the colour drain form Gemma's face and knew something was wrong. Gemma didn't talk to whoever was on the other line just listened and then hung up.

"I'm sorry baby," she said as she pulled Enya up into a hug, "the boys found Michael dead in the shipping yard when they went to get the new shipment."

Enya heard what was said but did not understand. Chibs hadn't told her they would be seeing her godfather just that they had club stuff to do. Why hadn't they offered to take her to see him, why was he dead.

"They boys will be back soon," Gemma told her, "Kozik!" she yelled over Enya's head.

Enya heard Kozik enter the room and Gemma give him instructions and then he lead her out to the bar where he got her a glass and a large bottle of Jamerson Irish Whiskey.

"The boys didn't want you to know he was stateside, it wouldn't have been safe for you," Koz told her as he poured her another glass.

Enya understood the reasoning but she did not like it. He was probably dead because of her which meant other people including her mother were in danger.

She did not hear the dyna's as they pulled up outside but she felt Chibs pull her into a hug.

"She hasn't said a word since she found out," Koz told him in a worried tone.

Clay grabbed a glass and sat next to Enya taking the whiskey and pouring himself a drink.

"Don't worry Enny," he said, "we will sort this shit out. Good men don't die on my watch without repercussions."

"Was there an Army mark?" she whispered

"Aye," answered Chibs, "on his forehead."

Enya nodded.

"We need you to call home," said Jax, "reach out to whoever you think can be trusted and find out whats going on."

Enya's eyes remained on her drink, "not that simple. Mick and Ma are the only ones who know I'm here, if I know my Ma she will be in hiding the minute she finds out he's dead, I will have to wait for her to call me. I already called today, we have a one call a day rule, if I call again she won't answer."

"Anyone in SAMBEL you trust?" asked a fidgety Juice.

"One," she said.

"One, you only trust one of our Belfast boys?" said Clay shaking his head.

She looked at him, "actually I have no reason to trust him, not really. He has no loyalty to me," she paused and looked at Chibs, "just loyalty to the Telford name."

"Paddy? You think he could help?" Chibs asked.

"He loves you to bits, won't want you linked to me and put on the hit list although the Army probably knows I'm here in which case he isn't safe and we need to contact him anyway," she was off ranting now, "and Kerianne, she needs to get out too. Although the Army knows you have no contact with her and Fi so maybe they are safe."

"Baby you're rambling," said Chibs causing her to shut up.

"Chibs, you need to get hold of your nephew and see whats what. If the Army knows Enya is here then we need to start talking. They can't afford to lose us as buyers, if we make them think they are dispensable to us then we can keep them onside and kept her safe." Jax seemed to be in planning mode while Clay sat back and mourned.

"Aye Jackie Boy I'm on it, might take awhile. Juice, come on quite your damn fidgety jumping and give us a hand."

Chibs and Juice left the room and Jax turned to Koz, "I don't want you leaving Charming till we have a better idea of what's going on here. If Chibs isn't with Enya than you age, if I see her by herself I will get Gemma on you."

Jax shot a look at Clay who nodded, "this is all you son, make sure Mick is avenged and Enya here is safe."

"A'ight, Tig and Hap, you head back to the docks and ask around see what you can find out, take the Prospect with you. Op, you're with me, let's go see Unser."

**I'm out of town for a couple of weeks (hitting the beach to enjoy the summer sun) as of tomorrow so no more updates till i'm back as i wont have internet. Hope everyone had a safe new years and didn't have massive hangovers the next day. **

**Don't forget to review. i love getting the little emails that tell me someone likes my story and what not. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this one is a wee but long and boring, bit of back story. Next one will have some action i promise.**

At the age of eighteen Annie Telford found herself unmarried and pregnant in a very Catholic area of Scotland. After telling her widowed mother that she was expecting she was banished from her family home and excommunicated from those she loved the most. Reluctantly she left behind her brother and the few friends she had and moved to Northern Ireland to live with the black sheep of the family, her father's sister.

In Belfast she made friends with another young woman, Mary, who was also expecting her first child although she was married. Her new friend had strong roots in Irish history and was well known throughout the catholic areas of Belfast. As the two got closer and watched their children grow up Annie discovered her friend had connections to the Irish Republican Army as well as a motorcycle club named Sons of Anarchy, eventually she became entangled in both organisations.

Annie wrote to her younger brother Filip all the time, she never sent the letters to the family home however but always to one of her old friends who would then deliver the letters to him on his way home from school. At the age of fifteen her brother had been completely aware of why she left and had never forgiven his mother for driving her away. All the same he had stayed in Scotland till the old woman had died before packing all he could into a duffle bag and moving to Northern Ireland to join his sister and the Cause.

At nine and lacking a father figure Padriac Telford had adored his Uncle who had moved in with him. He would follow him all over the place and boast to his next door neighbour Enya that his uncle was cooler than her dad. Enya would reply that no one was stronger and faster than her father and that Paddy's smelly uncle was just a silly Scotsman.

After threats made on her daughter's life Mary cried on Annie's shoulder and prayed for a solution.

"Filip could be her minder. He's just doing odd jobs for the Army now so would probably like a fulltime job. He's good with Paddy and Enya knows him well enough, Terry is the only friend he has here really so he would never let anything happen to his little girl."

Filip had yelled for hours at his older sister for putting his name forth for the job of babysitter, looked after his nephew was one thing, looking after the girl next door was another. Eventually he accepted the job with a forced smile and a shake of Terry's hand.

Although he would never admit it Filip grew fond of little Enya very fast. Every morning he would walk her and Paddy to the local Catholic primary school and then home afterwards with a stop off at the church so she could go to confession and of course force Paddy and Filip to as well.

"Enya will make you a fine wife someday boy," Filip would often say to his nephew.

At first the response was always, "ew yuck" and that became a "maybe" which became an "aye she will."

When he was fourteen and he turned to his uncle and said, "I will never marry Enya Kathleen so you can all get the idea out of your heads. She is going to need a man made entirely out of stone."

"Oh yeah, and whys that boy?" Filip had asked

"Because she is the most ruthless teenager around, the boys at school are just as scared of her as the girls are. If she looks at you in the eye, you're toast. Those eyes are magical in the most awful way."

Filip had chuckled but knew the boy was right.

Two weeks later Enya looked at him with those eyes and begged him to save her father from the torture and certain death at the hand of the IRA council.

Things between Enya and Paddy Telford had changed forever. They went from being the best of friends to him hating her for causing the banishment of his beloved uncle. When she was eighteen she threw herself into the Cause and became one of their most loyal assassins. Paddy avoided her as much as he could.

They had both been twenty two when she had returned to Belfast. He had heard she has married and had a kid and he had heard she had divorced and buried her son. He knew she had married a fellow SOA member but did not expect her to continue her association with the club in Belfast as she did. They drank together, ate together, ran guns together even protected each other but never did they talk of their old friendship or create any strong new bonds.

(Present day, Belfast)

Paddy Telford woke to the sound of knocking at his door. He checked his watch, 5am.

"Who the feck is calling by this time of the morning," he cursed to himself as he fumbled round his tinny flat.

As he swung open the back door he was surprised to see Mary Clarke standing before him a scarf wrapped around her head and wearing a wig.

"Christ on a cross woman what are ya doing at this early hour, what are ya wearing?" he said ushering her in.

"Are you alone Padriac? Just us in the house is it?" she said going from door to door and looking in the rooms.

"Aye, there's no one here. What this all about then?" he said slipping a jacket around him.

"Michael McKeavey is dead." She said bluntly.

Paddy was shocked, "may god have mercy on his soul," he pointed to a chair in the kitchen, "please sit down Mary."

He began making some tea. He was saddened by the news of Michael's death but new that that was not why she was in his kitchen at 5am.

"You know Enya is on the run," Mary said taking the tea from him.

"Aye, nasty business all that is. You don't spose the council killed Mick do you?" he pushed himself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Either the council or the UVF," she sipped her tea. "He was killed in Charming Paddy."

She watched his face as that little bit of information sunk in.

"Why on earth would the lads off Mick in Charming? The council wouldn't kill him stateside they would do it here in plain sight to make a point. Means it must have been loyalists, but still makes no sense..." he stopped mid sentence and gapped at the older woman.

"She's in Charming isn't she?" he jumped off the counter and began pacing. "The UVF followed Mick to Charming knowing he would lead them to her."

"We thought Charming would be safe. We knew Filip would take her in and the mother charter would look after her considering all her Sons of Anarchy connections in Ireland." She spoke fast trying to get the information into him knowing his brain was working overtime.

"So why are you here now?" he was not a happy boy.

"Enya and I have a rule, we don't call each other more than once a day, stops people getting suspicious and means if one of our phones gets taken the other knows that if it rings something is up. I've left everything at home. Soon as your mam told me Mick was dead I was on the run. Please contact Filip for me."

Paddy had never heard Mary ask anyone for a favour and defiantly not in a begging tone. If she wanted something done she delivered an order and it was carried out perfectly.

Paddy paced around, thinking. If he went to the Army for aid they would go after Enya as a traitor, he couldn't take the matter to his brothers at SAMBEL because he suspected that the club was infiltrated by both IRA and UVF, if he did nothing Enya and possibly his uncle would die.

A phone in the other room began to ring. In Ireland if the phone rang late at night or in the wee hours of the morning you could guarantee something was wrong.

"Aye," he bellowed down the receiver not bothering to check his anger before answering.

"Paddy?" the voice was rough, an older man. The accent was that of a man who had been away for his homeland a long time but was still distinctly Scottish.

"That you Filip?" he said watching Mary sip her tea.

"How'd you know?"

"I have a visitor; she mentioned she knew someone currently under your protection."

"Mary is there with you? She's safe?"

"Aye"

"Thank Christ for that. What can you tell us about Mick's death?"

"I don't think it was the lads..."

"He had the cross on his forehead, I saw it myself."

"A decoy, had to be. I know nothing about any of the boys heading to America, don't think they are all that worried about Enya these days to be honest. UVF on the other hand are scared her Da gave her information that they want kept under wraps so they are still after her."

"Shite. We can't deal with UVF Paddy. With IRA we have some leverage with the guns and what not, we have nothing with UVF."

"Have you not done enough for this family uncle? You had to change counties because of them, almost got killed for them." Paddy's voice was a low hiss.

"And I would do it all again Paddy Boy if it meant my girl was safe and happy."

The two men continued to talk; it was not till after he had hung up the phone that Paddy realised Filip had called Enya "my girl".

"What is Filip going to do? Is he keeping Enny safe?" the second he was back in the kitchen Mary wanted to know what had been said.

"Aye, she is fine the SAMCRO boys are looking after her, they have a body on her at all times as a precaution."

"And Michael, what did he have to say about Michael?"

"He had an Army tag on him but I think that's just to make them think the IRA was behind it. I think it was UVF and I told Filip as much what he does with that information is up to him and his club. I gave him my mobile number in case he wants to call again."

Paddy made another cup of tea for Mary and one for himself. He also set about making her some breakfast as she sat at his table worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Has she said anything to you about her life in Charming?" he asked setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Not as much as I would like about some things and too much of others. Sounds like they party a lot, she's helped out here and there with problems they've had, made a good name for herself. She thinks she needs a job now so I got on to the Murphy brothers a few hours ago and they will set up documents for her." She pushed her food around her plate but ate little.

"That wise? If you're not careful she will set up there permanently and never come back to Ireland." He sat down opposite her and ate just as little as she did.

"I think I've lost her to Filip now anyway, they sound very cosy over there."

Paddy's thoughts were confirmed, Enya and his uncle were together. In some ways he was not surprised but still it was a shocking thought. Back in the day Enya had had Filip wrapped around her little finger, even after he had hooked up with Fiona and Kerianne was born he continued to be at her beckon call. Likewise she worshipped him and was one of only three men she ever took orders from, it was common knowledge that if you wanted her to do something you went through Terry, Filip or Michael.

**Thanks so much for the reviews and what not, means a lot and gives me a boost. =D**


	19. Chapter 19

Enya sat and stared into the blackness of the T-M parking lot. She felt very alone even though Koz was right next to her. She had asked him to stay inside but he claimed he did not want a size nine heal up his arse if she was seen alone.

"The list of people I trust in this world is getting very short," she said, their silence was growing painful.

"There is an entire MC you can trust Enya," he pointed to the club room. "Anyone of those guys would kill for you and a number of them would be killed for you. You saw how fired up Jax got, it wasn't all because of Michael's death, a lot of his emotion was pure fear that you were in danger."

She was a little shocked. From the moment she found out her father had betrayed her and her mother, betrayed the Cause, she had lost all trust in pretty much everybody but her mother, her godfather and Chibs. Having trust in Chibs was pointless though because he was half a world away and it was because of her that he was. Being a member of the IRA had meant keeping all those who were not IRA at arms length, even other IRA members could never be trusted because you never could tell who was an informer. She had discovered that the hard way.

"Your Ma obviously had the same idea about Paddy as you did," said Chibs walking towards them. "I got hold of him and he said she is with him, rocked up at 5am looking all paranoid."

Enya sighed heavily with relief.

"Does he know who's behind Michael's death?" asked Koz.

Chibs eyes remained on Enya, "he said the Council lost interest in Enya's whereabouts awhile ago. Knew she would never betray them so didn't care where she was as long as she was out of Ireland they didn't care."

"But the UFV have no idea what Da might have told me and have no reason to think I wouldn't use the information against them," said Enya looking up at Chibs.

"UVF isn't like the IRA they don't have people all over the world so if they killed Mick on American soil it means that they have people over here especially to find you. If they are willing to send a team state side to find you, my guess is that your Da knew something big that they think he might have told you."

"The only thing he ever told me about was the planned bombing on Ma's house. We didn't talk about the war if we could avoid it, made things awkward," she buried her face in her hands.

Chib's eyes were on Enya but Koz's were on the black car that pulled up outside the closed gate. The window to the car went down just enough for a camera to be seen. He stood and put his back to the car. Both of the men were now in the way of Enya and the camera.

"There's a car by the gate with a camera," he said and noticed how Enya stiffened.

Chibs looked around just as a gun replaced the camera in the window. He hit the ground pulling Enya down with him. Koz didn't bother to ask questions he just did the same pulling his gun from his cut as he went down.

A number of shots were fired from the black car attracting the attention of the other SAMCRO members who came out, guns in hand, to see what was going on.

Koz managed to fire off a few rounds smashing the rear window of the car but thought it better to add to Enya's human shield chucking himself over the uncovered lower half as Chibs covered her head and upper body.

Tig, Opie, Jax and Prospect were on their bikes as the car sped away the boys hot on its tail.

"You're okay," said Chibs, "you're fine." He saw that she was okay but felt the need to verbalise it just in case his eyes were playing tricks.

"Thanks to you boys I am," Enya forced herself to smile while discreetly checking them over for blood.

"You guys alright," yelled Clay

"Aye," yelled Chibs, "just fucking grand," he added to himself.

The remaining members of SAMCRO gathered in the club house. They talked about what they should do as Enya watched them from the bar. Deciding she needed coffee she heading to the kitchen. Just as she was about to walk in she stopped in the hallway as she heard her name.

"She shouldn't be here, she's putting everyone in danger," hissed Tara

"Chibs seems to love her," Enya heard Lyla speak but quietly, "but she does cause a lot of fuss."

"You two are pathetic," sighed Gemma. "That girl is S.O.A family, she may not have originated with this charter but she is here now which means we protect her. I could care less if Chibs loved her or not, I god damn need her around, hell we all do."

Enya chose that moment to walk in. She went straight up to Gemma and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks Gem," she said.

Tara and Lyla hung their heads and left the kitchen a little embarrassed she had over heard them.

The sound of a bike got the women's attention and they headed into the club room to see what was going on. Tig entered on his own. Ignoring everyone else he walked over to Clay to fill him in.

"Opie came off his bike, they shot out his front tyre," Tig's face gave little sign of emotion. "Jax is with him at St Thomas. Prospect is dead."

Tig told Clay how not long after they were outside of Charming Opie went down and the UVF car went into a tree after losing control coming to a stop. Four men had gotten out of the car guns blazing. Before Tig and the others had time to react the prospect was hit in the face and chest.

"Jax and I were able to take down three of the guys. The fourth was hit but he ran into the woods."

Lyla walked over to Tig grabbing at his arm asking how bad Opie was. Tig pushed her aside, she may have been a SAMCRO old lady but that meant little to Tig. He headed to the bar.

"Christ, I never even bothered to find out the poor boys name and now he's dead because of me." Enya said turning to Gemma.

"Johnny," said Chibs coming to stand by her.

Enya breathed in deep and didn't let the air go for a few seconds then exhaled slowly.

"I'm sorry," she hung her head and walked into his awaiting arms.

Koz moved towards Clay and Tig.

"We're going after the injured guy right?" he asked just loud enough for the other two to hear and no one else.

"We have to be smart about this," said Clay running his hand over his face feeling the stress.

"What if... what if we fake her death somehow," said Koz slightly worried how they would take his suggestion.

Tig, who normally had no time for Koz turned to him, "I'm listening."

"She has new documents on the way, a new identity right? So we get the left over guy and make him contact his people in Ireland and tell them she's dead, put him on a boat and off him so it looks like a boating accident or something so he can never tell anyone she is alive." He shrugged.

Clay was nodding his head, "or we could make him think he actually did kill her or at least make him think she is dead, he goes back to Ireland with the happy news and she stays here with her new identity."

"I like it," said Tig, "but she will need some convincing."

**I promised action in this one... i didn't really deliver huh sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Enya," Clay called over to her startling her slightly, she lifted her head from Chibs chest and looked at Clay.

"A word please," he pointed to the chapel, "you too Chibs."

Clay filled the couple in on the idea of Enya's fake death and how with her new id on its way she would be able to set up a whole new life where ever she wanted and forget all about the IRA and the UVF.

"But I could never go back to Ireland," she whispered, "I could set up a whole new life anywhere but Ireland." She was shaking her head.

"Baby you need this," said Chibs holding both her hands, "You'll get back to Ireland one day I promise you but right now we need them all to think you are dead so that you can live."

"And the people back home who actually care about me? I know they are few and far between but they're there and they will be upset at thinking I'm dead. Kerianne for one would be heartbroken Filip, and Ma? Does she get to know I'm not really dead?"

Chibs sighed, in the time she had been state side she had taken to calling him Chibs just like everyone else but he quickly figured out she called him Filip when she was angry or feeling nostalgic. By calling him Filip now she was telling him she meant business.

"Don't bring Kerianne into this," he was getting mad. "We're not talking about her right now we are talking about you and how we are going to save you. Forget everybody else for once in your life. Right now you are not an IRA member, or a Catholic or even an Irish you are my Old Lady and I'm telling you what you are going to do."

Clay, Tig and Koz sat silently unsure if they should interject. Koz shifted feeling uncomfortable at the mention of her as Chibs old lady.

"I don't see your ink on my skin," she hissed.

"I don't need this shite," he said and got up and left the room.

"We'll give you a moment but we need to know what you want to do here Enya, this is big shit. If you piss around undecided it could get people hurt." Clay stood and walked out.

"If I'm honest I don't want you going back to Ireland anyway," Tig kissed her forehead and followed Clay.

She thought Koz was leaving too when he headed toward the door but instead he shut it and took the seat Chibs had vacated.

"Enya please, I'm begging you here, go with this plan," his voice sounded weak to her somehow.

"I don't know what Clay was thinking when he came up with this plan," she sighed and buried her face in her arms on the redwood table. "It will probably just lead to more trouble and you guys have already lost one brother because of me."

"It was my idea," he surprised her. "I know you're with Chibs now and if you tell me you're happy than I'll leave it at that but I love you and I won't be able to function if something happened to you so please go with this plan."

Enya's heart broke. She knew Koz had feelings for her but she didn't know he was in love with her. Chibs hadn't even said he loved her yet unless in a joking type way.

"Fine," she took his face in her hands, "keep your feelings to yourself boy or we will both be in for it." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Enya took a seat next to Clay at the bar, "okay I'll go through with this but only if me Ma is told in advance so that she doesn't get a nasty shock and we should do it tonight before I change my mind."

Clay nodded.

It only took an hour for SAMCRO to get everything ready. Enya was avoiding Koz who was avoiding Chibs who was avoiding Enya; a love triangle as screwed up as they come that went unnoticed by everybody around them.

Jax had returned from the hospital to inform them that Opie would be fine but was not yet able to leave the hospital. He was filled in on the plan by Clay, showing a little surprise that Koz had come up with something so helpful.

"What if he goes for a head shot?" asked Enya as Tig was putting her into a bullet proof vest.

He paused, "he won't."

"That is of little comfort,"

"Well if he really does kill you take comfort in knowing that I will kill him."

Enya was at the point when she didn't really mind whether she lived or died, but she would never verbalize that to TIg or to anyone else.

The plan was pretty straight forward. Go into the woods where the UVF guy was last seen allow him to fire off a few shots and Enya plays dead.

As always the theory was never like the practical.

Enya was flanked by Tig and Happy, Jax walked in front of her and Chibs behind. In front of Jax were Clay and Kozik with Juice and Bobby staying on the tree line by the road, walkie talkies in hand. All had guns drawn and were ready for whatever was about to happen, or almost anything.

Even though it was night they had pretty good visibility thanks to the clear skies and full moon so when ten men stepped out from behind trees their presents were noted by everyone immediately.

"Guns down!" came a gruff Irish accent.

All eyes were on Clay to see how he wanted to handle it. He put his gun down so everybody else did.

"Where did all you muppets come from?" spat Chibs.

"Telford Telford Telford," a man stepped forward, "you're just as daft as you look aren't you. I don't know why you thought she would be safe with you. Soon as we had it confirmed that she wasn't in the Republic or the U.K we knew she would be with you."

Two men stepped up alongside Enya, "no heroics now boys, we have no issues with you lot just the girl," the man spoke again.

As quickly as they appeared they were gone.

"What the fuck just happened?" said Jax.

"UFV are paramilitary, they fight like soldiers, hide like soldiers," said Chibs, "Fuck!"

"Why did we just let them take her? Why are we just standing around?" Kozik picked up his gun.

"In which direction are we meant to follow them exactly?" asked Clay. "We have no choice but to get out of here and come up with a new plan."

"Fucking bull shit," said Koz.

"I must say Enya I am disappointed in you," laughed the man who was obviously in charge. "I really was expecting you to put up more of a fight."

"Who the fuck are you?" she yelled.

"Oh where are my manners, apologies I'm Adam Roberts," he pushed her down into a chair that was in a dark room in some sort of cabin.

"What do you want with me? My Da told me nothing about you I swear and even if he did I'm done with the Army," she hated the desperate sound that stained her words.

"I find that all very hard to believe. Your father had worked his way up very high in our ranks since his escape from the IRA and because of that you and your mother have been off our hit list so imagine our surprise when we found out Terry was have meetings with you in secret."

His face was close to hers, too close. His lips were brushing her ears and it made her want to vomit.

"He knew the location of all our safe houses, all our council members everything that could have destroyed the UVF forever, you telling me he never breathed a word?"

"And if he had told me any of that all your safe houses would be dust and the UVF would be dead," she spat in his face and was slapped for her efforts.

"Now Enya, that wasn't very ladylike now was it."


	21. Chapter 21

Enya screamed as the blade ran down her arm cutting through skin, flesh and ink.

"You can stop the pain Enya, all you have to do is tell us everything you know about the Army, fuck I'd be happy with just a little something and you can go free."

Adam stood by and watched as a large bald man tortured Enya. They had been at it for three hours at least but Enya was refusing.

She thought about giving them information, about betraying the IRA who had chased her out of her homeland and wanted her dead. But she couldn't, she knew they would kill her either way so she may as well go out with a bit of self respect.

None of the tattoos on her arm were visible now. They had been turned into open wounds or covered in blood. Her right eye was swollen almost completely shut and her nose was broken. She was becoming numb to the pain.

Thoughts of her mother and father flooded her mind. His betrayal was forgotten; instead she remembered his laugh and the sweet sound it made when it mixed with her mothers. She thought of baby Filip and how she would be with him again soon. She hoped Koz would forgive her for messing with him but most of all she thought of Chibs.

Until now she didn't know who she wanted, Kozik or Chibs. Until now the idea of leaving Charming with Koz seemed like a plausible idea but now it was Chibs she screamed for as the knife cut through. He was the only thing that would keep her sane. Their relationship was far from normal. She had put him on a pedestal long ago and even faced with death he would stay on her mind.

"God, why do you fuckin' Army woman have to be so fuckin' loyal to your men. They would sell you out in a moment if it meant they could keep their lives."

She didn't get a chance to respond.

"Adam, the bikers are here. They've already taken out MacNeal and your brother," a short weed of a man ran into the room. When he saw Enya he threw up all over himself.

She couldn't help but laugh "is that what you lot are reduced to recruiting these days? Bit sad init?"

He back handed her across her face and she felt one of her back teeth come lose.

"Your arse hole bikers are dead and you're no use to me," he took a couple of steps back and aimed pulling the trigger of his gun and the same time the room filled with a number of his men and SAMCRO entered the room.

Enya's chair rocked backwards to the ground and her own blood began to pool around her.

Chibs wasn't functioning as normal. He shot any man with a face he did not recognize. He was out for revenge, for blood and for lives.

Jax got to her first. Happy, Tig, Chibs and Koz were all too busy killing in the name of their Irish Rose to think of anything else. Clay and the others were having their own battle in another part of the building.

"Enya, doll can you hear me?" her face was pale and her eyes were shut.

He felt for a pulse.

His mind was in overdrive trying to think about how to deal with the situation when he spotted the weedy man child cowering in a corner. He observed the rest of the people in the room, only SAMCRO remained, panting, trying to regain control.

Lifting her bridal style he carried her limp body. He turned his back on the cowering man to face the others. "She's gone brothers, let's get out of here."

Chibs tried to keep composed. He didn't know what Jax was doing but trusted his brother. He let out an almighty cry of grief and fell to his knees. I confused Happy and Tig helped him up and Koz lead the way out of the room.

Outside they regrouped with the others.

"We didn't kill them all," said Juice, his eyes fixed on Enya.

Chibs took Enya out of Jax's arms and headed to the van.

"Is she..." Juice couldn't say the words.

"She's alive. I told the boys she was dead but she was moving a little so I knew they would figure out what I was trying to do, at least I hoped they would. The one guy we left alive in that room should be enough to make them all think she's dead."

Clay was surprised, "good thinking son."

"Baby, you're okay, you're going to be grand," he was helping Tara, Tara thought he was trying to reassure himself more than he was Enya.

"We can take her to St Tomas as a Jane Doe. Gemma seems to think her new documents will be ready in a couple of days, we should be able to stall until then. God she's lost so much blood, I'm going to have to order some O neg since we don't know her blood type. The bullet wound is easy enough but her nose and jaw might need surgery."

Enya was aware of what was happening, she could hear everything but couldn't open her eyes or move enough to respond to their touch.

"She's AB neg," Tara didn't know why but she was a little surprised he knew that and it showed on her face.

"Same as me," he shrugged.

Tara was amazed; they shared the rarest blood type in the world.

"Then we will be giving her your blood, and have some O neg on standby,"

"Doc, you can give her my heart if you have to."

**Can't say I'm loving this story but people have asked me to finish with it so i'm going to keep going with it the best i can.**


	22. Chapter 22

Enya lay with her eyes wide open. The beeping and the humming, not to mention the smell told her she was in hospital which was lucky because she hurt all over. For what felt like hours she had been falling in and out of sleep but now she was awake properly and was confused as well as bored.

She didn't have to wait long before light poured into the room from an open door and the light to her room was switched on blinding her for a moment.

"Shite," she said with a horse voice. Her mouth was beyond dry.

"Oh my god, you're awake," Tara rushed to the side of the bed and pushed a button. "I can't believe you're finally awake."

More doctors and nurses filled the room. Blood was taken from her arm and she was forced to drink water. Lights were flashed in her eyes and her reflexes were checked by the end of it she was ready to sleep again.

"How long have I been out Tara?" she asked when they were alone.

"Almost three weeks. At first we had you in an induced coma, to help your body heal a bit but when we tried to wake you up you didn't. You we breathing on your own and everything, it was like you were in a deep sleep."

Three weeks was a long time to be asleep.

"Filip?"

"He will be here as soon as he can. He's been so worried about you."

"I feel like shite," she sighed

"I know, and I know you are probably foggy in the head and everything but you need to listen. We got you a new identity and everything. Enny-Marie is your new name, you have a passport and an American birth cert, everything you need. Your back story is that you are Tig's long lost sister that he didn't know he had. Same father, different mother."

"Gah, Tara this is too much to take in," Enya touched a hand to her head.

"I'm sorry, I know it is a lot to take in but the police are going to be asking questions in a few hours, there's only so long we can hold them off."

"Enny-Marie Tragger, okay."

"You were hitch hiking to Charming to locate Tig when you were attacked and I found you on my way to work and a few days later Tig found your bag on the side of the road when he went to try look for clues. We claimed it was semi buried to explain why the cops didn't find it."

"You guys thought of everything huh?"

"Have to cover all our bases," Tara smiled awkwardly.

The door flew open and Chibs came flying into the room coming to an abrupt stop when he saw her sitting up, eyes open and talking.

She couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of him, wincing as her lips cracked.

"I'll get you some cream for the dryness," Tara said leaving them alone.

She lifted her arms to tell him she wanted a hug and he practically fell onto her.

"Babe, I missed you. Do you know how weird it is to miss someone that you see every day? Not being able to talk to you, hug you, kiss you... it was torture."

"I'm sorry baby, it feels like only yesterday that it all happened," she held his face in her hands; he almost looked like he had aged since she last saw him.

"Can hardly blame you," he laughed a little. "Tara fill you in?"

"Aye, it's all a bit of a head spin to be honest. I'll do my best to keep the cops from sniffing around but it may take me a while to sort it out in my head properly. How are we explaining my accent, I'm rubbish at hiding it"

Chibs shrugged, they hadn't thought that far, "your imaginary mother was Irish and you moved back there with her when you were five, she recently told you about your brother so you came to find him."

"What a mess," she sighed and he nodded.

She spent another three days in hospital. Most of her wounds had healed pretty well but she still had a long way to go before she would be back to normal.

When she arrived at the clubhouse everyone was outside waiting, she smiled when she saw them all. Everyone spent the night drinking and talking, celebrating her return. She was on too many meds to be able to drink and was too tired to do much partying she left them all to continue without her.

"I'll come too,' said Chibs.

"No, I'll be fine, you stay with the boys, you deserve some fun after all the worry."

"Okay, I'll be in soon," he gave her a kiss and rejoined the others.

She was thankful for all the water proof bandages as she stood under the hot water of the shower. For the first time in three weeks she was able to wash her hair and get rid of the hospital smell. She left the bathroom to find Kozik sitting on her bed.

Normally he would make a wise crack about her minimal clothing, she just had a singlet and panties on, but tonight he just forced a smile. He looked as tired and worn out as Chibs, if not even more so.

"Hey," his voice seemed so weak.

She had seen him at the party, a couple of times she had headed towards him to talk but he would avoid her and eventually gave up.

"Thought you were pissed off at me or something," she said getting on the bed and lying down.

"Didn't want to talk to you in front of everyone else, might not be able to control what I say," he sounded nervous which made her feel uneasy.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't say anything now Koz, I don't think I can handle..."

"I know you have been through a lot, but I have too," he seemed angry with her. He got to his feet and stood facing her.

"I have spent the last few weeks expecting you to die. I don't know anything about medical shit but I know when the doctors can't wake someone up its not good. I wasn't allowed to see you; if I asked how you were I was told it wasn't my place to know. Clay kept me out of Charming as much as he could, I shouldn't be here now he just didn't want to make a fuss."

She didn't want to hear any of this, "so why are you here Kozik? I'm sorry you were treated like that but if that's how Chibs wanted it then so be it."

"In my eyes you are not his old lady, not yet. I'm going to Oregon tomorrow, most likely be there for a few months, I want you to come with me. I can look after you, I promise."

"I can look after her fine here," Kozik jumped as Chibs entered the room.

"Jaysus Christ," Enny sighed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Kozik? You're meant to be my brother," Chibs looked ready to punch him.

Enny got off the bed and put herself in between them, "lads, I'm too tired for this shite. Chibs can you give me a wee second with Koz please," he seemed reluctant to leave them, "Filip, please."

The door shut behind him and she turned her attention to Kozik. Placing her hands on his chest she looked at him right in the eye.

"I know you could look after me, I know I can trust you I just can't go with you. I've made a new life here and I feel I belong with Chibs. I love Chibs. I'm sorry."

"No, no. Look at you, he couldn't protect you from the Irish and SAMCRO has more enemies than any other charter or MC I know of, how can that be safe?"

"You were here too Koz, you can't blame him for not protecting me, it got out of hand, no one was able to help me but I was saved in the end and thats what matters."

She had to sit down. She didn't really sit, more collapsed onto the bed. The doctor had been on the fence about letting her leave the hospital, he only gave in when Enny promised to stay in bed and not overexert her body or stress about anything, she was most defiantly stressing now.

When Kozik reached out a hand to touch her she swatted him away, "you told me, before all this mess you told me that if I told you Chibs made me happy that you would let your feelings for me drop. Well I'm telling you I'm happy and you need to be content with that. I do care about you and..."

"Don't you dare give me the 'let's still be friends' speech," he left the room slamming the door behind him and she broke down in tears.

"Enny, baby," Chibs didn't know what to do. Koz looked mad and upset when he left the room so he figured she had told him she didn't want to be with him but he didn't know where he stood.

"All I've done since I got here is cry, I never cried at home but here it's nonstop. I'm becoming so weak."

He picked her up and placed her back on the bed lying down with her head on a pillow lying next to her.

"You don't have to be so thick skinned; you're not a soldier anymore, he wanted to hug her, squeeze her, but he was too afraid he would hurt her if he made too much contact.

"Koz hates me now," she whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a big boy he'll get over it."

"I told him I was staying here with you, but it just occurred to me that you might not even want me to," she winced as she rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Of course I do ya muppet. You belong with me, as my old lady. Koz will get over it but if you leave me, I'd ... I'd die."

She laughed a little, "bit melodramatic."

"Okay, I wouldn't die but I wouldn't get over you anytime soon. I want you to be my old lady, ink and all."

**Um, too lazy to edit sorry. (although i was reading over some of the other chapters and it turns out i'm really no good at editing anyway). Hope you are all enjoying the Rugby world cup (go Ireland / the All Backs).**

**This is the last chapter by the way. May do another Enny / Chibs story, haven't decided yet. xx**


End file.
